


【铁虫铁】授翻The Arrangement

by Bimi



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M, 虫铁, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 11:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 42,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17182400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bimi/pseuds/Bimi
Summary: 神盾局给了托尼和佩珀一个他们无法拒绝的任务——关于如何让斯塔克工业假破产。但是佩珀太能干了以至于斯塔克工业几乎没有破产的可能。后来他们想到了“丑闻”——还有什么比媒体发现这位所谓的英雄大亨和一个来自皇后区的高中生之间的未成年性关系更可耻的呢？





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Arrangement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16122617) by [Arethereanydamnusernamesleft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arethereanydamnusernamesleft/pseuds/Arethereanydamnusernamesleft). 
  * A translation of [The Arrangement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16122617) by [Arethereanydamnusernamesleft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arethereanydamnusernamesleft/pseuds/Arethereanydamnusernamesleft). 
  * A translation of [The Arrangement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16122617) by [Arethereanydamnusernamesleft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arethereanydamnusernamesleft/pseuds/Arethereanydamnusernamesleft). 



第一章

 

托尼懒洋洋地坐在他的椅子上，在他们所在的斯塔克工业公司(Stark Industries)董事会的领导席上，疑惑地看了看弗瑞的那只完好的眼睛。

 

“那么，我为什么在这里？佩珀为什么在这里？她有公司要经营。最重要的是你为什么在这里？我想问一下额外的斗篷和匕首之类的东西，但我开始认为你只是喜欢它的魅力。”希尔交叉双臂皱起眉头，托尼自己笑了笑。

 

他从来没能成功按下“愤怒”的按钮，但希尔总能代表她的老板感到愤怒。

 

“你可能已经注意到，汉默科技最近越来越频繁地推出新技术。”弗瑞指出。

 

“总是紧跟在斯塔克工业公司后面，但又未至于到达公然侵犯专利的程度。佩珀有在关注，你现在担心我们公司的知识产权了吗？”托尼问。

 

“他们很忙。他们生产的东西太多了，我们认为他们在试图掩盖一些更有问题的东西。”希尔解释说。

 

“他们是用伊万·万科的技术做的。如果你觉得他们又搞事了，就去把他们关起来。”托尼耸耸肩说。

 

“我们有秘密特工潜伏在那里，但是据汇报，他们并没有什么不体面的事情发生，但我们有数据表明情况并非如此。”弗瑞说。

 

希尔把手机指向一个会议室屏幕，托尼指出，这不是标准的神盾局手机之一，而是他最近生产的斯塔克手机的原型之一。屏幕上有一张全球地图，上面显示的似乎是随机位置的辐射探测指标。

 

“这显示了一种新的辐射类型，已经被检测出来-这种探测是基于班纳高度机密的研究。它从未在同一个地方检测到两次，通常是短暂的爆发-我们认为这是某种制造过程的副作用。“希尔解释说。

 

“制造什么？”佩珀问道。

 

“我们不知道，”弗里承认，“但这与汉默科技在全球的行动不谋而合。他们费了很大的心血才设法躲藏起来。”

 

希尔在地图上点击了一个覆盖层。“这表明汉默科技在全球的业务参与-通常是隐蔽的-第三方或第四方获得资源、物流、土地或财产。”

 

“但是有很多地方没有检测到这种辐射-这是一个很小的比例，”佩珀在查看数据时指出。

 

“这是汉默科技的行动与大批失踪人员同时出现的地方，”希尔再次点击说。“很明显汉默科技的行动与不明辐射或不明原因的人失踪有关。”

佩珀向前倾斜，看了看数据。

 

“尼日利亚、索马里、乍得、乌兹别克斯坦、柬埔寨…现在奴隶制仍然盛行的主要是第三世界国家，“她忧心忡忡地瞥了托尼一眼。“你认为汉默科技利用奴隶制作为劳动力吗？”

 

“不完全是，”弗瑞向希尔点点头说。她提出了最后一个覆盖。屏幕上出现了红色斑点，聚集在人们被带走的区域。

 

“这表明我们在哪里探测到电离层上部的扰动，就像我们看到外星技术在船上运输，或者当雷神之桥穿过大气层时。由于福斯特博士最近的工作，我们才能发现这一点。“希尔解释说。

 

佩珀震惊地往后一坐，“你认为……”

 

“是的，他们被出口到地球外去了。”

“汉默用奴隶换技术？”托尼怀疑地问道。

“是的-我们不知道他有什么阴谋，或者谁得到了这些孩子，”弗瑞证实。

“孩子？！”佩珀叫了起来。

 

希尔说：“大多数是孤儿院的青少年-他们似乎想要年轻健康的孩子。”

 

希尔点点头回应佩珀厌恶的表情。“我们派去的特工，那些什么都没带回来的人-我们认为他们中有一部分是对方的奸细。我想我们内部也被渗透了。“弗瑞说。

 

托尼的眼睛睁大了，“还有谁知道这件事？”

 

“这个房间里的每个人，加上联合国新任负责人维里尼卡·杰里亚。我们在通知她之前都做了一些特定的测试-她是值得信任的。”弗瑞解释说。

 

“Friday，援引松鼠协议，”托尼说。

“是的，老板。”

“那是什么？”希尔问。

 

“这是托尼最机密的安全协议，”弗瑞洋洋自得地回答。“当他不想让神盾局知道他在做什么的时候，他就会启动它。”

 

“超级秘密松鼠，”托尼补充说。“如果有人黑了我的私人服务器，这些对话都不会存在，你不在这里，佩珀和我在圣塔莫尼卡吃午饭。我注意到你没有使用标准的神盾局技术-这件事发生多久了？“

 

“我们不知道，”弗瑞诚实地回答。“我们不知道这已经持续了多久，引起我们怀疑的是那些有关班纳和福斯特研究的辐射排放物。研究小组本身并没有意识到这些数据的重要性。“

 

“复仇者们能帮上什么忙？”佩珀问，她不明白为什么她也要参与这次会议。

“他们不能也不会被告知，”弗瑞瞥了托尼一眼说。托尼点点头。

“我们需要斯塔克工业公司的帮助。”

“什么都行，”佩珀立刻说。

 

“我们需要斯塔克工业破产，”弗瑞宣布。

“破产？”托尼问。

 

“不管汉默在做什么，他还是躲在你的大衣尾巴后面来掩护他们的行动。如果斯塔克工业破产，他将迫不及待地表现自己。”

 

佩珀在他们中间打量了一下，“我们太健康了，不可能破产。在财务上，我们很强大-我们在能源和通信技术方面有了新的和新兴的市场-这将在三年内使收入翻一番。“

 

“wow~”托尼挑眉。

 

“我们想你们假装公司倒闭了。我们有一个计划冻结你所有的股票市场价格-你不会因此在经济上受到伤害。一旦我们抓到汉默的把柄，这件事就会公诸于众。我们将公开解释斯塔克工业公司的参与，一旦市场稳定下来就会解冻你的股价。“希尔解释道。

 

“这可能会提高我们的股价。但你还没有考虑到你们的重点——那就是佩珀，“托尼回答道。希尔和弗瑞都瞥了这位首席执行官一眼。“佩珀已经使斯塔克工业坚如磐石——没有任何东西，包括世界末日会让它沉没。”

 

“丑闻，”希尔说。“虽然你是首席执行官，但托尼仍然是公司的代言人。”

 

“额……托尼每周都会爆出一桩丑闻。上个月，他向教皇猛扑过去，但我们几乎没有遇到什么问题。”

 

“有一种丑闻会激起滔天大浪——那就是与未成年人的性行为和虐待。”

“不！”佩珀马上说。

“哦，实际上，他是对的，”托尼说。

 

佩珀转向他。“不行，你的形象可能永远也不会从这一切中恢复过来！”佩珀争辩道。

 

托尼平静地说：“如果全世界都对托尼·斯塔克的丑闻感到震怒，并厌恶佩珀保护他，那么斯塔克工业就会衰落。”他给了佩珀一个悲伤的微笑。

 

“但是……”她开始说，结果又被托尼打断了。

“有多少孩子被带出了地球？”托尼问道，他的眼睛依然没有离开佩珀。

“据我们目前所知，估计有一万人左右。”希尔平静地回答。

 

佩珀转向她，然后沉默了下来。

 

“那我们怎么做？”托尼问。“如果只有我们五个人在这件事上，我发现受害者的角色有点空缺。虽然弗瑞骑三轮车看起来很可爱，但我怀疑他不能说服大众。不过我知道你们已经准备好了。“

 

“我们想再招募一个——你的蜘蛛男孩。我们很确定他是一个安全的赌注，但会先对他进行测试，以确保……“弗瑞解释说。

 

“彼得？”佩珀问，很惊讶。

“他16岁了，很快就到他的下一个生日，也就是这个月的10号。”

“嘿，那是下周-我应该给他买辆布加迪什么的，他会学开车的，”托尼打断了他的话，看着佩珀。

“NO！梅会杀了你的！对不起，继续，”佩珀向希尔道歉。

 

“托尼从他刚满15岁起就参与了他的生活，你经常和他在一起。有些照片是你带他去出差、参加活动等的，显然你不吝啬给他送礼物。这真的很理想。”希尔尴尬地解释道。

 

“哦，太好了，”佩珀叹了口气。

 

“你觉得他会这么做吗？”弗瑞问。

 

“是的，他会做的。他的英雄主义气质比Cap的还要大-我只想让你确保他的名声不会受到损害。我不想让他在这之后受苦。“

 

“我们的计划是让你们三个人事先和联合国首脑一起录制一段视频，在这段视频中，所有的事情都会得到解释，你们将被无罪释放。等这一切都结束了，它就可以播出了。他应该会光荣地从这件事中走出来。”

 

托尼点点头。“准备好你们的计划，今晚我让他过来。”

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

“你好，斯塔克先生！谢谢你邀请我-我带来了破网机，还有……哦，嗨，佩珀！”彼得欢快地从电梯里走出来，把背包从肩上滑了下来，走到柜台前。

 

托尼在柜台上倒了一杯‘大杯葡萄酒-我需要它。’

 

看到佩珀，彼得的笑容变得明亮起来，他喜欢她，佩珀有时会让他帮忙劝托尼吃东西、休息或者少喝一杯威士忌。但是在他见到弗瑞局长和他的副手希尔小姐时不由地踉跄了一下。“对不起，我来得是时候吗？如果我打扰了……”

 

“你来得正是时候，kid，”托尼挥手示意他，把玻璃杯递给佩珀。

 

“你好，”彼得对他们俩说，两人都挥了挥手，然后他的脸上出现了一种兴奋。“蜘蛛侠有复仇者的任务吗？”他兴奋地问。

 

“没有，但是彼得·帕克只要通过几次测试…就会有其他任务。希尔？“弗瑞说。

 

希尔点点头：“嗨，彼得，过来，在我们开始之前，我想问你几个问题。”

 

彼得立刻看向托尼的方向，得到了对方点点头的示意。大家都注意到了这个细节。

 

其他人看着希尔让彼得在沙发上坐下，然后把小电极贴在他的额头上。

彼得紧张地瞥了托尼一眼。

 

“你叫彼得·帕克吗？”

“不，嗯，是的。不过全名是彼得·本杰明·帕克。“彼得结结巴巴地说。

他弯下腰来，望着希尔小姐拿着的屏幕。“我说对了吗？”

希尔笑了，“我想你说得对。”

“太酷了，”彼得兴奋地说。

 

佩珀转过身来遮住她的微笑。

 

“你是蜘蛛侠吗？”

“是的，”彼得点头说。然后看着托尼。“他们知道，对吗？我不只是……“

“你做得很好，kid，继续，放松一点…放松一下。“

 

“你知道我是谁吗？”

“是的。你是希尔小姐。顺便说一句，很高兴认识你。“

“我也很高兴见到你，彼得。好的，我想这已经够校准了。“

 

“你和贾斯汀·汉默有过联系吗？”希尔问。

“嗯，”彼得停顿了一下。“是的”

“什么？什么时候？“托尼惊讶地问道。

 

“大约12个月前，他在youtube上发布了一段关于波士顿动力巨犬机器人遭严重剽窃的视频。我评论说，它看上去更像一只得了关节炎的贵宾犬。“

 

佩珀躲在玻璃杯后突然笑了起来。托尼咧嘴一笑，弗瑞看上去有点不耐烦。

 

“你是否与贾斯汀·汉默、汉默技术公司或任何相关的人或公司有过其他联系？”

“没有，”彼得回答。

希尔向弗瑞肯定地点了点头，说这是事实。

 

“你忠于神盾局吗？”希尔问。

彼得停顿了一下，然后说：“是的。”他瞥了一眼弗瑞。

希尔的头轻轻地摇了一下，告诉托尼她得到的信息回馈。

 

“你对我忠诚吗？”托尼反问。

“绝对！”彼得立刻做出了反应。

希尔点点头。“继续，”弗瑞说。

 

“你是否有参与过任何可能威胁或破坏神盾局的行动？”

“我跟着托尼，他威胁过你几次，对吧？”

希尔叹了口气。“只是和托尼？就这些吗？“

“是的，”彼得回答。

 

她又点了点头。希尔为最后一个问题仔细考虑了她的话。“你会不会现在，或者将来，会故意危及托尼·斯塔克、斯塔克工业公司和他的任何朋友，包括那些和神盾局有关的人？”

 

“绝不！”彼得说，他觉得被这个问题侮辱了。

 

玛丽亚开始拔掉彼得额头上的电极。“他很好”

“我通过了？”彼得问。

“是的，kid，你做得很好，”托尼眨眼说。

 

“彼得。我能叫你彼得吗？“弗瑞开始了。

 

彼得点点头，睁大了眼睛，弗瑞走了过来，和他一起坐了下来。他说：“我们的情况是，潜在的派系正在崛起，他们已经证明，他们会危及美国和世界的安全。现在，由于我们分析了一些新的数据，我们怀疑他们正在开发未知和不受管制的技术，这种技术将违反联合国商定的制裁措施，而且……”

 

“说人话好吗？”托尼翻了个白眼抱怨道，打断了他的话。“彼得，汉默又疯了，我们认为他正在研制武器，把孩子卖给外星人。我们想通过假装斯塔克工业公司破产来逼他现出原形，但是因为佩珀太擅长她的工作了，我们唯一能做到的方法就是伪造一个涉及我和一个未成年孩子的性丑闻。猜猜你适合哪个部分？”

 

“我可以做你的假男友？”彼得问。

“装假未成年人性掠食者的假男友，嗯，是的，”托尼回答说。

弗瑞和希尔注视着彼得，等待他的回复。

“哦，好吧，”彼得轻松地说。

“好吧？”希尔问。“只有’好吧‘？”

 

“嗯，如果这对佩珀和托尼有帮助的话，无论做什么我都愿意，听起来好像还有很多孩子受伤了。我当然会加入。”

 

佩珀发出了“噢”的一声，她朝托尼看了一眼。谢天谢地，他们没有在一起了，不然她现在会很尴尬。

 

“告诉过你了，”托尼对希尔说。

他走到座位上，拍了彼得一下，然后坐了下来。“那么，接下来要采取什么措施来摧毁我的帝国呢？”托尼问。

 

希尔开始说：“我们已经安排了联合国首脑明天在曼哈顿的总部制作你们的视频。”

 

托尼转向彼得。“我们打算制作一段免罪视频，那样当我们面对大众的时候，我们可以说我们只是在假装，然后挽回一些面子……还有公司。“

 

“哦，好吧，”彼得说。

“你怎么听起来有点失望？”佩珀问。

 

彼得耸耸肩。“我会因为和托尼·斯塔克…约会而在学校得到一些羡慕，和“钢铁侠”约会是一件很酷的事。MJ说女孩们在更衣室里有一张他的海报-大家都喜欢他。我有点希望我们能假装在一起，然后我甩掉你或其他更酷的东西……我觉得这对公司和托尼，波茨小姐都有好处。”

 

听着彼得的话，房间里的每个人似乎都不太理解，于是希尔继续说。

 

“我们需要你们一起拍一些亲密照片，长镜头之类的东西。我们可以匿名给记者更多的照片和一些报道。“希尔说。

 

“但从好的方面来说，你可以逃学。”托尼在转向希尔之前说。“你一定要给克里斯汀·埃弗哈特送些东西，她会用它搞个大新闻的。”

 

“她已经用你搞过大新闻了！”佩珀咆哮着说。

 

“我们还想泄漏一个…视频，“希尔说。

 

“在‘视频’这个词之前，你有一个停顿-你的意思是我想的那样吗？”托尼问。

 

“一盘性爱录像带，”希尔证实。“世界会看到的……明确证据或者至少有几个人在我们把它从互联网上删除之前，可以看到并获得的颗粒屏幕抓拍。“

 

“我要和斯塔克先生拍一部色情片吗？！”

“不是！”四个成年人同时插话了。

 

“我们要伪造一盘性爱录像带，”希尔澄清道。“我们会确保全裸的只是托尼。”

 

“天知道这不是第一次出现在互联网上了，”佩珀插嘴说。

“托尼不会因此惹上麻烦吗？”彼得担忧地问。

 

“这一行为，即使是假的，也可能被归类为B级轻罪。然而，一旦说出真相，我们的法律团队将确保他完全无罪。“希尔解释道。“会有一些假的亲密场景-我们不会做任何让你不舒服的事，我保证。如果有必要的话，我们会用演员代替特写，而且……“

 

“我不介意，”彼得说，结果又被“不！”淹死了。

 

“什么？”彼得望着不赞成的目光问道。“他们要把孩子卖给外星人！-再说了，我会在学校里出名的！”

托尼无语地把脸埋在手掌上。

 

“好吧，”希尔继续说。“我们也必须尽可能地控制人们的反应。你们不会好过的。我们预计在性爱录像泄露后，你们将不得不一起‘逃跑’。“

 

“你的意思是我不能告诉梅姨这都是假的？”彼得说，眉头紧皱。

“只有我们五个人和联合国首脑会知道-就是这样！”弗瑞坚定地说。

 

彼得转向托尼，“梅会把你撕碎的！”

“老实说，孩子我更担心的是娜塔莎-她很喜欢你。“

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

与联合国首脑的视频已经完成。托尼、彼得和佩珀站在她的办公桌前,佩珀读了一篇关于托尼和彼得如何准备好为整个国家做出牺牲的声明，从这段视频播出的那一刻起，他们就应该被视为同胞的英雄，全世界都欠他们一份感激之情。

 

当彼得礼貌地问联合国秘书长，如果他将来需要一份工作或大学面试的时候，托尼转身瞪着他。

 

“什么？联合国很重要！梅姨和其他人都这么说！“他们离开时彼得说。

 

“凭你的聪明才智，你觉得我会让你在史塔克工业以外的任何地方工作吗？”托尼露出标准斯塔克假笑。

 

当他们二十分钟后到达中央公园时，彼得仍然很兴奋。

佩珀向他们挥手告别，祝他们好运。

他们两人在下车前都装好了隐藏的耳机，希尔已经准备好引导他们了。

 

“好吧，我们已经透露了一位与狗仔队关系最好的人，我可以看到他在跟踪我们。No！别回头，彼得！”

“对不起！”彼得说。“史塔克先生，你得带着我。”

“没问题，kid。我们要做的是去弓桥，这是一个浪漫的约会圣地，我希望除了你，我和跟踪我们的狗仔以外，一天的这个时候不会有多少人在身边。当我们到了那里，我会握住你的手，我可以给你一个小小的拥抱，我们盯着水，就像星际争霸的恋人……“

 

托尼还没说完，就被希尔打断了。“我希望能有一些更亲密的东西，”希尔说。

“比如什么？”托尼问。

“就像一垒，二垒…对三垒来说似乎有点太冷了，在公园里也有点太冒险了。”彼得插嘴说。

 

“什么？”托尼惊讶地问道。“我不会吻你的！你是个孩子！“

“我十六岁了！我可以亲人！我也可以和人做爱！“彼得反对。

“不能和21岁以下的人交往，我已经保持这个原则很多年了！”

 

“你们两个别吵了，狗仔看上去好像无聊了。彼得，握住托尼的手。“希尔说道。

 

彼得把一只手伸进托尼手里，紧紧抓住，希望托尼不要拉开。

托尼环顾四周，但故意不朝他知道摄影师在的方向走去。

 

希尔对着他们的耳机叹了口气。“托尼，我知道这有点不道德。但吻他并不违法，只要17岁之前不做爱，接吻是没问题的。是啊，这很不道德，但并不违法。我们需要些不道德的东西，托尼！“

 

“瞧，”彼得生气地说。

 

“这座桥是安全的。好了，伙计们，戴上你们的面具，演最好的戏。彼得-你看起来很迷人。托尼-你是个令人心动的花花公子，action！“希尔说。

 

“Action，好吧…明白了，”托尼说。

 

他们走到桥中央，然后托尼把彼得拉到一边。他向后靠在桥墙上半坐着，把彼得拉进他的双腿间。彼得用双臂搂住托尼的肩膀，咧嘴一笑。

 

“你为什么觉得这很有趣？”

“我从来没见过你这么抓狂，托尼。我能叫你托尼吗？你现在是我男朋友了？我也许应该养成调情的习惯，或者叫你“Stark先生”会更有情趣？“

 

“天哪，”托尼呜咽着说。

“当朗先生成长到建筑物的大小，并将一架波音飞机撕毁成碎片时你都很冷静，现在这样让你很抓狂吗？我从来没吻过男人，所以你没有借口。“

 

“你没亲过……操！”托尼抬头看了看，避开了彼得的视线。“希尔，我不能这么做。“

 

“听着，我们还不清楚我们和汉默的对手是什么。在这一点上，我们希望是之前的那些外星生物，因为至少复仇者击败过他们。现在他们偷了那些孩子，我们真希望他们是被当作奴隶而不是食物来卖！我们现在还没有把他们弄回来的计划。所以，他妈的吻他，斯塔克，把它弄脏！“

 

希尔的这番话犹如当头一棒，托尼沉默了。天啊，她都是对的。成千上万的孩子失踪了，彼得愿意放弃他的初吻、名声、信任和他梅姨的关系，托尼自己在这里却表现得像个矜持的白痴！

 

“好吧，”托尼想，如果这是彼得和一个男人的first kiss，他会做好它的。

 

托尼用一只胳膊搂住彼得纤细的腰，另一只手伸到彼得的脖子上。他把彼得拉向他，双唇紧贴着彼得的唇，并吞咽了男孩惊讶的喘息。

 

他能感觉到彼得的紧张，彼得的嘴唇轻颤着，他的手紧抓着托尼胸前的衣物。托尼不顾一切地用舌头撬开彼得的嘴，滑进里面勾着他不知所措的小舌头吮吸，激烈地发出了“啧啧”的水声。他们想把它弄脏是吧，我们就把它弄脏！

 

彼得发出了呜呜声，托尼高超的吻技令他全身酥麻。

托尼站了起来，低头把彼得拉得更近一些，双手抚着彼得的脸让他向一边微侧，然后更彻底地探索那个年轻人的嘴。

这孩子尝起来很甜，托尼想舔遍这个男孩嘴里的每一寸，直到他除了彼得什么都不想要。这个想法触发了在他脑海中的警铃，他拉开了他们的距离，向下看着仍在他手中的彼得的脸。

彼得的脸看上去茫然不知所措，一根内疚的针刺穿了托尼。

 

“够脏了吧？“他痛苦地问希尔。

“我需要一点时间……”彼得轻喘着低下头。

罪恶感再次从托尼身上流过。他把彼得拉得更近些，想给这个年轻人安慰一下。他能感觉到彼得温暖的呼吸透过他的t恤渗透到他的皮肤。

 

“过了这一天，我就得去当牧师了，”托尼喃喃自语道。

托尼觉得彼得在他肩上笑了。

 

希尔的笑声从耳机传到他们的耳朵里，“好了伙计们，我想我们结束了，我们离开这里吧。”

“等等……最后一个吻，彼得，你能主动吻吗？“希尔问，“我们想确保摄影师有足够的照片。”

 

不像托尼，彼得毫不犹豫。他踮起脚尖，轻轻地把嘴唇印在托尼的嘴唇上。这是一个甜蜜的，纯洁的吻，与他刚刚收到的完全相反。

彼得的眼睛紧闭着，他享受着这种轻柔的接触，随后他的双手从托尼的肩膀移到他的脖子两边，向上伸进了托尼的头发里，轻轻环着托尼的头。

彼得羞怯地伸出舌头试探着托尼的嘴唇，托尼为他打开了嘴。彼得的吻是他自己的一种更慢、更简洁的节奏。

 

“我想那样就行了，”希尔的声音突然在他们耳边响起，打破了这个暧昧的氛围。

托尼往后一拉，注意到了彼得茫然的目光，他的脸颊通红，嘴唇湿润。

 

“你学得很快，”托尼想这样说，但意识到希尔在听，于是他改口：“对不起，拿了你的初吻。”

 

彼得在托尼怀里耸耸肩，在托尼看不到的地方小声说：“没关系。”

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

希尔和佩珀回到塔前迎接他们。

希尔说：“为了真实性，我们决定在托尼的卧室里拍摄。”

彼得看向托尼寻求指导，托尼耸耸肩，领着他走进自己的卧室。

阳光透过落地窗洒进房间里，照亮了天花板和地板。床上铺着白色干净的床单，一张松软舒适的羽绒被随意地堆在上面，一个大家都知道要拿来干嘛的摄像机被固定在床边的一个三脚架上。

把镜头和摄像机接好后，托尼发现彼得开始紧张起来，这位年轻人的下巴因紧张而紧绷着。

“别担心，kid，”托尼说。“一切都是光明正大的。”

“你说停止，一切就会停止。你觉得不舒服你就说，我们以你的感受为主，彼得。”佩珀说。

希尔补充说：“如果你想现在就停下来也可以。”

“不，不。这很重要，我知道他们会说公园的照片是假的。这需要令人信服。我不知道如何…我是说，我从来没有过…”彼得紧张地说。

“别担心。这实际上对我们是有利的，”希尔和蔼地说。“托尼是我们希望看到的那种经验丰富的人，我们可以好好利用你的‘没经验’。但是就像我之前说过的-如果你对这一切感到很不舒服，你需要说的就是‘停止’。”

彼得点点头，对自己缺乏经验感到好些了。

托尼站直了。“好吧，希尔导演，哦，从你弯起的嘴角可以看出你喜欢这个绰号，我要告诉弗瑞你这个怪癖。你想让我们怎么做？”

“我们会让彼得先躺在床上，就像你们已经……一样亲密的…”佩珀在彼得面前斟酌着她的用词。“这样他就可以轻易地被被子遮住了，而且可以推断出一些邪恶的事情已经发生了。”

“邪恶？”托尼重复道。托尼开玩笑说：“当你的前任告诉你的卧室活动很邪恶时，你会很喜欢的。”彼得笑了，佩珀点点头表示赞同他为缓和气氛所做的努力。

希尔说：“托尼，取决于你和彼得对此的看法，我们正在考虑完全裸体，这样大家都不会有质疑。况且你以前就有性录影带泄露到互联网上，所以……”

“但是这次请一定要把袜子脱了，我发誓，那只袜子烙在了我的记忆里，它太糟糕了！”佩珀补充道。

彼得又一次笑了起来，显然放松了很多，现在的焦点又回到了托尼身上。

“但是我的脚好冷！”托尼抗议道。

“那是双粉红色条纹袜子，斯塔克先生，”彼得笑着说。

“你看过那个视频？”托尼转过身来问他。

“我学校里的每个人都看过了！”彼得耸耸肩说。

“这一次，我显然得看上去更污秽一点。”

“过来，”他对彼得说。托尼把双手插进彼得的头发里，拢了拢，弄乱了男孩整洁的头发。

“这样更符合污秽的外观。”托尼笑着说。

“还有这张床！”他转身补充道。“如果我们用铁皮床单在医院的角落拍电影，我的花花公子地位就会降低的，来吧，彼得。”

托尼踢掉鞋子，大步跨上床。“来吧，彼得！”他又喊了一声，撕开被子，弄得乱七八糟。

佩珀和希尔站在一旁，彼得脱下自己的外套，按照指示做了，他一上床就得到了一个枕头。

彼得不想被打，就拿起自己的枕头还击。不一会儿，两位超级英雄在这张特大床上展开了一场史诗般的枕头大战。

“我们现在可以开始拍摄了吗？”佩珀笑着问希尔。

托尼换了一种新的策略，从彼得的手上扯下枕头，朝男孩的腰部丢去，然后用手指按在彼得的腰两侧。

“No！这不公平！”彼得笑着喊道，倒在床上，托尼继续挠着他的腰，彼得在被子里扭动着，以摆脱托尼令他发痒的手。

托尼突然停了下来，低头望着彼得喘着气的双唇。那个年轻人脸红红的，前额的头发被汗水沾湿，胸膛因喘气而上下起伏着，很性感。

“那么，来吧。我们开始吧。”希尔说。“彼得，你不介意托尼的裸体吧？”

“是的，不介意。反正我也不会被他身上的什么东西吓到~”彼得吐着舌头回应道，所有紧张的迹象现在都消失了。彼得的俏皮话使在他脸上得到了一个托尼投来的枕头。

“好的，如果你们想脱下衣服，我们会掉头的。彼得，你可以穿着你的内裤，被子应该能遮住它的。”

当女士们转过身去时，彼得从被子里滑了下来，开始把衣服从床边扔下去。

托尼觉得他不需要谦虚，他表演了一个过分夸张的脱衣舞，逗得彼得咯咯笑。一切都准备就绪后，佩珀和希尔转过身来。

“你们觉得怎样？”托尼对房间里的女士们说。

“袜子，斯塔克，”玛丽亚呆呆地说。佩珀翻着眼睛。

“你们真是一点都不懂欣赏，”托尼说着，脱下袜子扔到一边。他对彼得眨了眨眼。彼得还在笑，他竭力不去下看托尼肩膀以下的地方。“那么，是直接从床上开始还是……？”

“这是摄像机的遥控器。如果你想停下来，或者觉得彼得不舒服，就按停它。这对后期的编辑也有帮助。”

“明白。”托尼说，伸手接过遥控器。

“我们有剧本什么的吗？”彼得问。

“我们没打算要拍得这么专业。”佩珀回答。

“你看过普通的色情剧本吗？”托尼问。“我是来清理你的游泳池的，斯塔克先生，”托尼模仿俄罗斯的搞笑口音令彼得咯咯笑着。

当托尼和他一起躺在床上时，彼得又笑了起来。  
“让我们像之前那样亲吻吧-我会保持双手放在你的腰及以上，然后和你一起滑到被子下面。不要担心自己的位置或任何事情，如果我帮你处理这些的话，视频的效果可能会更好一些。Let it go，然后我就假装和你上床了，”托尼摇摇晃晃地说。“如果我拍你对着镜头的时候，试着让表情看上去有点痛苦。”

“痛苦？”彼得问。

“是的，就像一件非常，非常巨大的东西在你的屁股里。”托尼对彼得眨着眼说。

“哦，这样啊！那不就没有‘它在里面了吗？’这样的对白？”彼得调侃道。

玛丽亚笑了一声，佩珀靠在床上，向彼得敬礼。

“我开始觉得我才是被虐待的那个人，在这里。”托尼用一只手掩面抱怨着。

“好了，让我们开始吧…再挠一次痒痒，”托尼说，接着又说了句“Go”，然后彼得又一次气喘吁吁地倒回在枕头上。

托尼爬上床，跨过彼得的床单，用被子盖住腹股沟，然后转向摄像机，拿着遥控器。他知道自己赤裸的屁股对着镜头，也清楚地看到了自己的脸。这段视频中不需要问谁是谁。他点击开始拍摄，然后把遥控器扔在他们旁边的床上。

当他回过头来时，看到彼得又变得紧张的脸。

“你不介意我拍视频吧，宝贝？当你在学校的时候，我很想你，”托尼说，俯下身子，在彼得的嘴唇上吻了一下。

彼得看了看摄像机，牙齿轻咬着下唇，好像有点担心似的。“不，我想我不介意，斯塔克先生。”彼得回答。

托尼笑了，彼得对此很满意，他松了口气。

“真是我的好孩子，彼得，”托尼说着，俯下身子，用自己的手压住了彼得的床单。

他像那天早上在公园里一样，热情洋溢地吻着彼得，彼得像之前一样回吻着。

托尼挤进彼得的双腿间，双手在彼得的肩膀、手臂和腰两侧抚摸着，这位年轻男子的肌肉令他感到非常惊讶。他知道彼得拥有超能力后身体强健，但直到他把指尖触到彼得的二头肌之后，他才真正明白他的体魄有多强健。

彼得现在热情地回吻着，但他们不能永远接吻，所以托尼把嘴唇挪开了。他的唇沿着彼得的脖子一路向下滑去，令彼得的脸侧在摄像机能拍到的那边，这样就会看到彼得的脸。当他换到脖子的另一侧时，他舔着彼得细致的皮肤，吮吸着，令彼得不由自主地呜咽了一声。当他考虑是否留个吻痕时，他立即抛开了这个想法，这感觉太不对了！

托尼沿着吻滑到彼得的锁骨处，舔了舔，咬了一口，然后继续向下来到彼得的胸前，留下了一串温柔的吻。就像他的手臂一样，彼得的胸部也很结实，而且在触碰到了他的肌肉后，托尼觉得在皇后区周围晃动似乎给这个孩子带来了不错的锻炼成果。

托尼低头用嘴含上彼得胸前的红樱时，彼得的手不由自主地伸进了他的头发里，当他舔咬着他的红樱时，彼得就呜咽着拉着他的头发。

托尼松开彼得的红樱，抬起头来戏谑地看着彼得说：“太敏感了，宝贝？”

彼得红着脸点了点头，托尼想起了彼得第一次见面时对他说的话-“就像我所有的感官都被拨到了最高。”哦!这下糟了。

托尼吻得更低了一点，觉得彼得的腹肌在嘴唇下面颤抖，所以他慢慢地向上移回到彼得的下巴附近。托尼一边在彼得的下巴周围吻着，一边想着待会再稍微抚摸一下就快点滑到被子里去吧。

托尼再次吻上彼得的嘴，压在彼得身上。彼得似乎不知道如何处理他的手，所以托尼抓住他的手腕，并把它们紧紧压在他的头上。托尼把舌头伸进彼得的嘴里和他翻搅着，发出了令人脸红的“啧啧”声。

一切都进行得很顺利，突然彼得在他下面僵住了，托尼停了下来，低声问：“你还好吗？”呼吸撒在彼得的耳边。

“对不起…我很抱歉，”彼得啜泣着低声说。

当彼得拖着他的臀部，试图使明显的勃起远离他时，托尼意识到了这一点。

“呆在这里，我得去拿点东西，”托尼说，他坐了起来，仍然用自己的身体遮着彼得的腹股沟，现在他身体的某个部位很硬。

托尼从被子上拿起遥控器，暂停了录像。“你能给我们五分钟的时间吗？”托尼问。

两位女士看向彼得，他点了点头。

“好吧，如果你们需要我们，我们就在外面，”玛丽亚说。

门一关上，托尼就站起来，坐在床边，用他从地板上捡起的t恤盖住自己的腹股沟。

“你好吗？”

“我很抱歉，”彼得马上重复了一遍。“我真不好意思。”

“嘿，没关系，我拍过比这更糟的性爱录影带。是什么困扰着你？我希望不是你的强迫症。”

“嗯，是的，”彼得说，望向别处，拉过更多的被子遮在他的腹股沟处。

“真的吗？你觉得拍性爱录影带是不自然的吗？“

“假性爱录像带。”彼得指出。

“听着，彼得。你十六岁了，你的老二不知道这有什么区别。它摩擦在温暖的身体上，很高兴，这是本能。别怪那个小家伙，好吗？”

彼得忧心忡忡的脸上露出一丝微笑。“是这样吗？”

“彼得，你在拍一段关于和充满魅力的托尼·斯塔克做爱的录像，如果你的身体没反应，我会让佩珀去给你买些伟哥-我可以给你推荐一个品牌。”托尼咧嘴笑着说。

彼得转了转眼睛，轻轻地推着托尼的胳膊。

“你还好吗？”

“是的，…接下来呢？”彼得问。

“我会躲在床单下面，让我们看起来像在做爱一样。如果我需要你做任何事，我会在你耳边低语。如果你的身体有反应，别担心，这是一种完全正常的生理反应。”

“因为我是个十几岁的孩子，我明白。”彼得笑着说，但他仍然感到有些尴尬。

“嘿，你知道吗，有一次，我在‘神盾局问询’中突然硬了，我不得不成为最后一个离开房间的人。每次在盔甲里起反应都很痛苦，贾维斯有我的那些记录，我真希望这些记忆没有传到幻视那里，我也不好意思问他。”

彼得又笑了，托尼松了一口气。“我该让她们回来吗？”

彼得点点头。“谢谢你，托尼。”

“女士们？”

佩珀和玛丽亚又进来了，两个人都看着彼得。“一切都好，”他告诉她们。

托尼伸手到床头柜，掏出一管润滑油，扔到遥控器旁边的床上。“这就是我刚刚停止录影的原因。”

“还有安全套呢？”佩珀问道。

托尼指出：“我应该是一个漠不关心的猥亵孩子的变态，而不是安全性行为的倡导者。”

“好了，继续做下去。我会尽量把你盖住，但如果你觉得有什么滑掉的话，就拿被单遮住自己。”  
托尼爬回床上时，彼得点点头。托尼跪在彼得的一条大腿两侧，拿起遥控器，转身对着摄像机。

过了一会，托尼的语气变得轻佻起来。“准备好了吗，宝贝？”托尼问道，把遥控器扔回到床单上，拿起润滑油。彼得没有回答，所以托尼替他回答。“你当然准备好了。”

彼得从床上望着，下唇被他的牙齿紧咬着。托尼在他左手的手指上沾了一些润滑油，他把润滑油扔到一边，弯下腰，想来一个快速的吻，然后把床单推到彼得的大腿上，他把手放在被子底下，朝彼得的屁股摸去。

他用右手抓住彼得的膝盖，把他往前拉，把他的右腿举起来，把另一只胳膊伸到床单下面。

皮特对这一突然的动作感到惊讶，但当他感觉到托尼抱着他的右大腿上的手指在敲打时，他还是设法做出了反应。

彼得发出了一种痛苦的声音，皱着眉头闭上了眼睛，他感觉托尼把他的手揉在他下面的床单上。

“感觉如何，宝贝？你想要更多的吗？”听着托尼的话彼得发出了适当的呜咽声。

“你会得到我的全部的，满满的…”托尼的话，引得彼得一阵兴奋的颤栗。当托尼伸手去拿润滑油时，彼得能感觉到脸颊的热度。

从他的眼角里，他看到佩珀和玛丽亚转过身去。

彼得没意识到他犯了一个巨大的错误，他低头看了看托尼在做什么，然后看到了托尼在他现在直立的硬挺上涂着润滑油。他连忙把头倒回枕头上，移开视线轻喘着，他能听到自己胸膛里蹦蹦的心跳声。

他被告知会看到托尼的裸体，但他完全没预料到会看到托尼的勃起，更不用说他用润滑油涂抹自己的场景。

一只又湿又滑的手抓住了他的大腿，托尼把床单推到一边，仍然小心地把彼得从镜头旁遮住。他贴近了彼得的屁股，彼得的下唇咬得更紧了，因为他感觉到托尼把他那用润滑油抹过的勃起顶在了他的内裤上面，他把它对准了他的腿。

“你会感觉到的，Pete，”托尼说。彼得感觉到他的大腿被用力地顶了一下。彼得大声地喘着气，托尼使劲向他压过去。

“斯塔克先生！”彼得呜咽着。

“你里面感觉真好，kid。太紧了！“托尼呻吟着，往后一拉，又装出了另一个推力。

彼得这次不需要假装呻吟了。

托尼向前弯下身子，把脸伸向彼得脖子的另一边，对着镜头。

“现在轮到我道歉了-我意识到摄像机的角度是错的，所以我得继续，你还好吗？”托尼在彼得耳边低声问，吻着那个年轻人的脖子，当彼得回答的时候，让他把脸藏起来。

“是的，这是个惊喜，但是你知道…别评判那个小家伙！”

托尼设法用另一种呻吟掩盖他的笑声，并继续往下推。他帮助彼得的腿抬得更高一点，以一个更令人信服的角度，但不幸的是，这使他的勃起贴着托尼的。彼得大声地呻吟了一下。

“操，”托尼低咒一声，快感从他身上涌了出来。这不太好，但还要再坚持一段时间。

他又一次猛推，咒骂这种感觉，但他停不下来，否则他们就得从头再来。

彼得抓住托尼的肩膀，本能地紧紧抓住托尼的肩膀。他一定也有这种感觉。他还要多久才能假装完成？他们做了多久了？每一个推力的感觉似乎有一分钟那么长。

彼得每一个动作都在呜咽，呻吟声太大了，把他逼疯了。托尼把嘴压在彼得的嘴上，只是为了让他闭嘴，但彼得立刻紧张起来，在他下面发抖。

托尼不需要感受彼得释放的温暖和湿热也能知道发生了什么，他呻吟着自己的假释放来掩盖彼得的高潮。

他用力地握住彼得的大腿，彼得高潮后一动不动。托尼把嘴贴在彼得的大腿上，希望他能平静下来。

彼得终于平静下来了，托尼后退了一点。彼得的眼睛紧闭着，浑身发抖。他把那个年轻人搂在怀里。

“嘘，没关系，”托尼安慰道，只是过了一会儿才意识到他们还在录像中。他知道这种反应不符合录像的人设，所以这场演出现在必须结束了。为了他们俩。

托尼伸手拿起遥控器，按停了摄像机。

“这个真是太棒了，真的很有说服力，”希尔不经意地说。

“给我们一点隐私，好吗？你可以把我们的奥斯卡放在门口的桌子上，”托尼带着苦涩的声音说。

“彼得？”希尔问。

“请走吧，”彼得说。眼睛还闭着。

当门关上时，托尼坐了起来，把自己从彼得的腿上解开，努力不注意那孩子内裤上的湿气。

他泄气地躺在床边，把t恤拉回来盖住。他仍然硬着，彼得他身边穿着衣服。

“我的抽屉里有新的内衣，”托尼指着抽屉的方向，看着彼得说：“拿着，去浴室清理一下吧。”

当彼得跪在他旁边时，托尼能感觉到床的凹陷。那个年轻人的手伸到了他的肩膀上，“我们不该谈谈吗，我想道歉，我不是故意的-”

“天哪，彼得，我们晚点再谈-去洗手间吧，我要去…”托尼摸索着，用衬衫捂紧他的腹股沟。他离自己的高潮只有几秒钟的时间，彼得温暖的手放在他的肩膀上，感觉就像烫伤一样。

“哦！”彼得从托尼的皮肤上缩回了他的手。“好的，我只是…”

彼得把一只手伸进抽屉里，拿出新的内裤，然后直接消失在浴室里，留下托尼一个人。

随着门的咔嗒一声，托尼的手直直地向他的硬挺走去，彼得在他下面颤抖着高潮的画面使他在衣服里坚持了不到三下就射了。

托尼睁开眼睛，环顾四周，看了看那张皱巴巴的，沾满润滑油的床、照相机、仍然躺在地板上的一些衣服和手上沾满污渍的t恤，感觉就像真的经历了一场“犯罪”。

噢，天啊！

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

托尼一走出卧室就把佩珀拉到一边。“我不想他今天一个人呆着，好吗？带他出去吃个晚饭，或者带他去参观一下开发实验室什么的都行。总之跟他谈谈，他需要有人在旁边开导一下。”

 

“你觉得今天这件事会让他留下心理阴影？”

“也许吧，我不知道。他是个无辜的孩子，他看到了我润滑我的……我想他至少需要找个人谈谈。但不可能是我。”

“那你呢？你也做了件很不容易的事。”佩珀问。

“我不需要开导……总之好好照顾他，”托尼说，然后消失在他的实验室里。

 

托尼直到第二天早上才从实验室出来。在餐吧里喝着咖啡，他问佩珀：“他怎么样了？”

 

“我昨晚十点把他送回他梅姨家。我带他去了卡尔弗顿的主要飞行研究实验室，他一整天的大部分时间都在你的半成品喷气式飞机原型里爬行。然后我们在波特豪斯吃了差不多半头牛，起码我觉得他的胃口没受到影响。”

佩珀停顿了一下，“他对你也没有意见。他仍然崇拜你，对你在这些实验室里创造的每一项技术都感到敬畏。”

 

“谢谢你，佩珀。”

“他是个伟大的孩子，”佩珀说。“我很高兴我能多花点时间和他在一起。他很有礼貌，很风趣，也很聪明。与他交谈的一些工程师都对他印象深刻…还有一点担心。”

托尼笑了，“他们应该的，我可以看到他在未来五年内管理这些部门中的一个。”

 

“我接到希尔的电话，”佩珀说，“她说公园内的照片应该会在下午一点前公布。那段视频将在深夜泄露，但早到足以占据头版。”

“我还是‘无可奉告’？”托尼问，给自己又添了一杯咖啡。

“是的，我来处理媒体，我会完全否认不正当的行为。”

“那他们就会将矛头转向你，”托尼猜测道。“这对你来说可不容易，佩珀。”

“不，这跟你和彼得的比起来不算什么。希尔也和他谈过了。当视频发布后，警察将会介入其中，在那之前，他将不得不自己应付May。”

托尼烦躁地叹了口气。

 

消息传播得很快。托尼一直在看新闻频道的新闻，突然一个娱乐频道出现在他的屏幕上——在一名记者身后，他的脸被放得大大的。

 

“特大新闻——托尼·斯塔克，自诩为英雄的钢铁侠和斯塔克工业的老板，昨天在中央公园与一名男生热吻！这一发现发生在他与首席执行官佩珀·波茨分手12个月后。让我们连线在中央公园的克里斯汀·埃弗哈特。”

 

“果然是…”托尼喃喃地说，克里斯蒂娜·埃弗哈特出现了，手里拿着麦克风。

 

“在我身后是弓桥——一个著名的约会圣地，许多年轻的恋人都会来这里。然而，昨天早上，这里发生了一件令人震惊的事情。”

“自诩为‘花花公子’的托尼·斯塔克，与一名16岁的纽约男孩一起卷入了一场同性恋风波。”

 

一系列的照片在屏幕上闪现，放大显示了他们的脸，他们如何握着手，还有亲吻。其中有一张是彼得被托尼抚着脸深吻的照片，照片里彼得的手紧抓着托尼的夹克。即使知道这则报道是他们的目的，但托尼依然感到不舒服，他觉得胃在抽搐。照片又变成了第二个吻的镜头，彼得的手环在他的头发里。想争辩说这是柏拉图式的爱情都不可能了。

 

“警方尚未对这名未成年男孩的身份发表声明，但根据我们的调查，相信受害者是来自纽约皇后区16岁的彼得·帕克。”

又一张彼得的照片闪现出来，照片里他看上去比现在还要年轻，托尼怀疑他们几年前就开始拍这些照片来做文章了。

 

“在过去的几年里，斯塔克身边的人经常看到年轻的帕克先生出现在他身边，这让纽约娱乐公司很好奇这个可怜的男孩是什么时候和斯塔克开始这段关系的。”

 

又有几张照片闪了出来，其中一张是在前年的晚会上拍的，彼得穿着一件特大号的夹克，是May买给他的，声称他已经长大成人了。另一张照片是他们一起离开一家旅馆时偷怕的，最后一张是彼得坐在车后座时被拍的，他看上去被狗仔的出现吓到了。

 

“到目前为止，钢铁侠和斯塔克工业拒绝回应，但佩珀·波特的法律团队已经在午餐前进入公司总部。毫无疑问，他们是在计划如何尽量减少这桩丑闻带来的损害。”

 

“等候托尼·斯塔克的潜在指控可能包括‘儿童引诱’、‘三级强奸’、‘第三级性虐待’和‘第三级性犯罪行为’。无法想象这位闪亮的英雄会做出这样的事，现在人们只能想象这个可怜男孩的母亲是怎么想的。接下来带你回到演播室。”

 

“Shit！”托尼大骂一声。最后关于母亲的评论很低级，他知道梅会觉得很糟糕。

托尼花了近一个小时的时间做安排，看着这些照片的走红，现在所有的电视新闻机构都在报道这件事，每一个人都对这件事充满愤慨，屏幕上贴满了他们对侵害未成年少年的愤怒的脸。

 

托尼已经收到了一些短信和电话。“WTF你这是怎么回事？”巴顿发了短信和Happy打来电话问他这是不是真的。

他否认了，但是照片是无可辩驳的，Happy在回答“好吧老板”之前给他的沉默使托尼怀疑他是否会在一天之内收到辞呈。毕竟，Happy被他定期派去皇后区接彼得来进行他们所谓的“实验室时间”。他敢打赌，Happy现在一定会觉得“实验室时间”完全是别的意思。

“没想到你是这样的人，托尼。别再联系我了。”罗迪在这之后更是不理他了。

 

“老板，”Friday打断了他的思绪，“昆杰已经按照自动驾驶的指示到达了，现在进入了登陆台。”

“很好。把它锁起来，只有我才能访问它。”托尼说。

当新闻显示佩珀被记者包围时，他抓起手机，前往卧室这个安全的避难所。虽然希尔答应过会监视和照顾彼得，但他必须亲自确认他的安全。

 

“你还好吗？”彼得的电话接通后，托尼立刻问到。

“嗯……还好，”

“你听起来不像，”托尼指出。

 

“当我还在班上和同学嬉笑时，新闻突然就炸了，然后他们把我带到了校长办公室。五分钟后，梅姨来学校把我带了回家。“

“Oh shit！”托尼一边说，一边在房间里踱来踱去，烦躁地拢着头发。

“她崩溃了。我们一进门，她就大声嚷嚷着。”

“对你？”托尼担心地问道。

“嗯…不是。主要是针对你，我为你辩护，但结果不太好。我躲在我的房间里，但是托尼…她在给警察打电话。她不相信我说的话。”

 

“已经打了？该死的。我猜警察得来找你谈话了。我认为希尔希望警方在视频发布后才参与其中。”

彼得说：“这就是为什么我们说话的时候，我正滑下我的大楼。”

“要我派辆车去哪儿接你吗？”

“我宁愿没人看见我来。我在新闻中看到很多记者聚集在你的塔下，你能在10楼给我留个窗户吗？”

“当然，我会让Friday在东区10楼开门。”

“好的，大约二十分钟后见，”彼得说，然后挂上电话走了。

 

“Friday，确保彼得能进入10楼东区或任何他想进去的地方，并在一条通往我的安全路线上给他指路，要确保没有人会看到他。”

“是的，老板。”托尼离开卧室，回到新闻屏幕前等待。

在卧室的后面，娜塔莎把她一直拿着的刀子收起来，悄悄地从衣柜的顶部爬进上面的风管里。

 

一刻钟后，托尼看到了史蒂夫·罗杰斯进入大楼的现场直播。一名记者设法要求他停下来发表评论。

“我会把这件事弄清楚的，如果托尼真的做了这样的事，我是不会包庇他的。”史蒂夫坚定地说，然后经过了阻止记者的保安。

 

“老板，”Friday提醒。

“我已经知道了。告诉他去健身房见我，他在健身房里的激动程度最低，我不希望他在他来的时候碰到彼得。”

 

当托尼走进来的时候，史蒂夫已经站在健身房的中间，双手叉腰。

“罗杰斯，”托尼打招呼。

“我真不敢相信，托尼，”史蒂夫开始说，他已经失望地摇了摇头。托尼没有心情听美国队长的道德说教。

 

“我很高兴。现在，如果你不介意的话，我有一些新闻问题要处理。”

“他是个孩子，托尼！”罗杰斯喊道。

托尼交叉双臂耸了耸肩。“几天后他就合法了-几天算什么？”

“他是个孩子！他和我们的团队一起工作，我真的想象不到你们平时在做什么，就在我面前！”

“哦，绝对不是在你面前，”托尼挑了挑眉。“他有时会有点害羞，但我可以问问他有没有兴趣。”

 

托尼不知道他为什么要火上浇油地刺激史蒂夫。也许是他对记者的那番言论，也许他就是单纯的想这样做，就像巴顿和他最好的朋友罗迪说的那样。

 

“你这个混蛋，”罗杰斯愤怒地说着，挥舞着拳头走向托尼。

“Language，”托尼说。托尼故意不用他的盔甲，因为他想看看史蒂夫会不会真的对他动手。

“你跟我来。我带你去找警察，你得承认你做了什么。”

“不可能的，史蒂夫。恐怕你进不了我的日程。瞧，彼得要来了，我们需要一些‘我们’的时间。”

 

托尼还没来得及举起双臂挡住，史蒂夫的拳头就狠狠地打到了他的脸上，让托尼整个人摔到了地上。

托尼把脸抬起来，把鼻子上的血堵住，拖着身子坐了起来，正好看到彼得从门口甩着蛛丝晃了进来，落在托尼和史蒂夫之间。

他把面具揭下来，走到史蒂夫面前，摆出一副随时准备好战斗的架势。

 

“别碰他！”彼得对史蒂夫喊道，忧心忡忡地回头瞥了托尼一眼。

“彼得，没事的。我们都知道他在对你做什么，你现在会没事的，”史蒂夫说，忽略了彼得身后托尼坐在地板上发出的笑声。

“你离开这里，立刻！”彼得坚定地说。

“我知道你认为你爱他。施虐者就是这么做的。但我必须要把他带进警察局。”

“我确实爱他。我不会让你伤害他的！“彼得大声回敬。

“是他让你这样想的，彼得！他必须付出代价！”

“指控不是定罪，罗杰斯队长！”当史蒂夫向前迈了一步时，彼得反驳说。

 

“你才十六岁，彼得！这是虐待！”

“这不是！但是你打了他！只要我还站在这里，我是不会让你把托尼带走的！”

“对不起，彼得，”Cap走上前，试图把彼得推开。

 

年轻人的猛击显然是出乎意料的，Cap被他往后推倒在地上。史蒂夫急忙站了起来，又向前走了一步。

“你不能带走他！”彼得大叫着，一脚踢上了这位超级士兵的胸膛，向他扑过去。史蒂夫被击倒在地上，彼得压在他身上。彼得抬起手臂向后，准备打他的脸。

 

“你不能带走他，”彼得咬着牙危险地说。看着这孩子脸上的怒容，史蒂夫举起双手投降。

“在我用蛛丝把你裹成茧之前赶快离开这里。”

史蒂夫站起来，瞥了一眼托尼，托尼还坐在地板上，堵着鼻子上的血。史蒂夫叹了口气，然后走了出去。

 

史蒂夫一离开健身房，彼得就跑到托尼跟前，蹲下身担心地查看托尼的脸。“你还好吗？有没有觉得哪里不对劲？”彼得问。他环顾四周，发现墙上有一个急救箱，于是抬手对着那个地方一喷，用蛛丝把它拉过来，这样他就不用离开托尼的身边了。

 

彼得从工具箱里拿出一些纱布和消毒水，小心地帮托尼擦拭着脸上的血液。托尼抬头看着彼得的脸，他看上去很生气，严肃又专注。托尼已经习惯了这个年轻人脸上总是微笑，开心的样子，他突然意识到，他好像从来没有见过没戴面具的彼得打架。

 

“我忘了你有多能打，”当彼得检查托尼的颧骨时，托尼笑着说，“我现在感觉自己就像个‘获救的公主’。”彼得也笑了。

 

托尼对彼得说：“我本来打算等到录像出来时再走的，但我想我们现在就该走了。不管怎样，娜塔莎可能会完成史蒂夫想要做的事的。”

“噢，是的，她确实让我无法应对，就像梅一样，”彼得同意。“那计划是什么？”

“我已经安排好让我们远离这一切了。”托尼说，并同意了彼得的说法。

“要去国外吗？我没有带护照，”彼得天真地说。托尼扬起眉毛，但他立即后悔了，疼痛让他想起他的脸受伤了。

 

“让我们忘了你刚说的话吧，我们要像那些‘在逃’的人一样，OK？”

“来吧，”托尼说，站起来的时候微微摇晃了一下，彼得立刻扶着他。

“我们离开这里。”

 

当他们遇到Wanda和Vision时，他们已经到达了主要区域。

托尼停住了。Cap是一回事，但他没有把握能应付住Wanda和Vision，他不想让彼得受伤。

 

“我想你们已经看过…新闻了，我们得离开。你想阻止我们吗？”托尼说。

“不，我们是来封锁通道防止警察进来的。”Wanda回应道，“Vision认为，警察局不应该掌握复仇者组织的技术和你所有的战甲。”

“噢，谢天谢地，”彼得说，神色又恢复过来了。“我以为你们会像Cap那样追捕托尼。”

 

Wanda耸耸肩。“在索科维亚，同意的年龄是14岁-那时我很清楚自己的想法，我想彼得也是。另外，从Vision6个月大的时候起，我就一直和他睡在一起。我很难对此作出评判。”托尼笑了笑。

 

“如果Cap帮助他们，那怎么办？”彼得问。就在这时，娜塔莎从阴影处走了出来。

“Oh,shit！”托尼懊恼地骂了一声。

“然后我就告诉他，我用炸药炸了电梯和楼梯通道，他会进入保护模式阻止任何人进入的。”娜塔莎面无表情地说。她的话让彼得和托尼很困惑。

 

托尼说：“别误会，我对你的做法很高兴，但我希望死在你手上的时候能少点痛苦。”

“你刚进卧室的时候，我正躺在那里等着。当我准备把你的蛋蛋割掉的时候，听到了你跟彼得的对话。我不知道怎么回事，但你很担心彼得，所以我冒险相信你这一次。相信你们两个。”娜塔莎看着彼得说。

 

彼得放开托尼，走过去拥抱娜塔莎，她微笑地接受了。

“现在离开这里，”她说。

“伙计们，你们三个——你们是我最喜欢的复仇者，从现在起你们会得到所有最酷的玩具。”托尼把彼得拉到电梯前时说。

 

托尼在五分钟内打开了门，昆杰升空，他们在几小时内就可以飞离美国。当他们在飞过墨西哥时都收到了来自希尔的同样的短信。

“视频发布已经提前。你们现在要行动了。一路顺风。”

 

托尼把控制器设为自动驾驶模式，然后在椅子上朝彼得坐着的方向转过去，盯着他的手机。

托尼建议说：“在录像带出现之前，现在可能是给你梅姨打电话的好时机。”

彼得猛地抬起头来，“我要说什么？我不能告诉她我要去哪里，不能告诉她这是假的，我甚至不能告诉她不要相信她看到的！”

“你可以告诉她你很安全。”

“和那个跟我私奔的老男人在一起，几个小时之内，谁都会以为我从15岁起就跟他上床了？”

 

“哇！”托尼说，对彼得的语气感到惊讶。

“对不起，托尼。我只是不知道该说些什么，她刚才看上去很伤心，很生气，很失望，这还只是看了一张亲吻的照片。”

“我知道kid，对不起。我知道这会产生巨大的影响，但我没有意识到它对…的打击有多大，罗迪和我断绝关系，至于Cap…嗯，我们从巴恩斯开始就不怎么好了，但是……”

“他不该打你，”彼得插嘴说，语气仍然很生气。

 

“我知道人们是怎么看待这件事的。我花了很多时间和你在一起，我给了你一些东西，我带你去了一些地方，你觉得我很棒。我就是这样引诱你上床的…”托尼沮丧地叹了口气说。

 

“他们是白痴。任何和你在一起的人都会爱上你，但你绝不会为了做爱而这样做-而且还是和未成年的人做爱。他们怎么会这样想？还是觉得我是这么容易被操纵的？当我早些时候打他的时候，Cap看上去真的很震惊，但他知道我可以举起一辆公共汽车！当他第一次见到我时，他把机场的集装箱扔在我身上，我抓住了它！为什么他会认为我不能照顾自己呢？这是侮辱。”

 

“因为你又甜又天真。在我们录制那个视频的过程中，你脸上的那种信任的表情…我想我们成功地让它变得太有说服力了，我们最终可能会失去很多朋友和他们的信任。所以是的，至少发短信给梅，她会担心的。”

 

彼得点了点头，低头看了看电话上梅的号码，发短信说：“我很安全，我保证。我爱你。”然后点击发送。

“好了，”他对托尼说。

托尼拍拍他的肩膀，说：“很好，现在到这里来-你该学会驾驶这架飞机了。”

“什么？真的吗？！太棒了！“彼得兴奋地说着，立刻忘记了刚才的忧虑，跟在托尼身后朝驾驶舱走去。

 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

后来，当彼得努力驾驶喷气式飞机时，托尼点开了一个消息框，是Friday之前备份的，这样可以确保不会出什么差错。

 

托尼看着信息，愤怒从他胸口快速涌出。

“What the hell！”托尼喊道。

“什么？”彼得好奇地转过身来，看着屏幕。

 

在新闻节目播放的视频中，画面静止在托尼的背部，他赤裸着的屁股夹在彼得的双腿之间。彼得的腹股沟区域已经被打上马赛克，尽管托尼知道彼得没有裸露。

但是，让他怒不可遏的是他们刚好把画面静止在能看到彼得脸上露出的表情的那一瞬——这显然刚好是彼得看上去很“痛苦”的时刻，而他也确实是那样。细节令人难以忍受。彼得的任何一个邻居、朋友、同学和老师都会把这种清晰的形象刻在他们的记忆中。

 

“Friday，打电话给弗瑞，立刻！”

“怎么回事，弗瑞！你说视频会被编辑成带颗粒状粗糙的，你说只有几个人会看到它，然后截图也是粗糙的。但他妈的现在是高清特写！”

“那是你拍的视频，斯塔克，”弗瑞回敬道。

“我知道，但就他们而言，这是一段性侵视频。他们为什么要把彼得的脸弄得这么清楚？”

 

“因为A、记者是人渣，B、我们没有阻止他们，因为我们希望这件事受到沉重打击。别教训我，斯塔克，我已经刚被你的首席执行官训了一顿了，她不知从哪里得到了我的直接号码！她已经组织了一个律师团队，致力于结束至少15名记者的职业生涯。希尔亲自拜访了一些新闻机构，但它们现在在网上传得很快，虽然我们有办法把它们从互联网上截下来，但它们的上升速度也同样快。你现在是热搜了，托尼。”

 

“Fuck…有关于汉默科技的消息吗？”

“我们有一艘航母在我们上次探测到读数的区域，我们组织了一个秘密小组，我们已经清除了罗曼诺夫目前正在审讯的一些老鼠。她报告说，并要求参与其中。”

“我有没有提过她是我最喜欢的人之一？随时通知我。我希望这件事尽快结束。”没等弗瑞的回应，托尼就挂断了电话。

 

“我们该看吗？”彼得望着托尼和屏幕问道。

“录像？No！你为什么要这么做？”

“我想知道其他人看到了什么。”

“我的老屁股上下摆动！”托尼说，试图让孩子远离这个荒谬的想法。

“你的屁股不错，斯塔克先生，”彼得耸耸肩对托尼说。

“专心开那该死的飞机就行了！”

“OK”

 

 

当他们准备着陆的时候，他们已经关掉了电视和彼得的电话，他们已经收到了至少38条越来越恐慌的短信，还有他梅姨的电话。

这是当地时间下午6点，太阳刚开始下山，彼得从午睡中醒来，伸了伸懒腰。他听到了引擎减速的声音。

 

彼得眨了几下眼睛，试图抚平他睡乱的头发，然后向驾驶舱窗外望去。

“我们到了吗？”他问，只看到满眼蓝色的大海。

“是的，”托尼回答。

“酷…这是哪里？”

“欢迎来到波拉波拉岛，”托尼说，控制着昆杰在一个小岛上寻找降落的地方。

“波拉波拉？真的吗？法属波利西亚？”

“是的。我想远离人群，所以选了这里。我已经包了整个岛，没有员工。我不想让任何人泄露我们的位置，而且这架飞机也没有被追踪。”

 

他们下降时，彼得低头一看。“这是一个海滩度假胜地！你是怎么租到整个岛的？”

“这是通过神盾局完成的，这样他们就无法追踪资金了。他们支付了业主一笔荒谬的金额，并以5星级升级和免费度假的方式将游客重新安置到四季酒店。我猜他们都收拾得很快，业主以为我们是一群沙特公主，想要隐私让我们的头发放松放松。”

 

“喔！”他们在几棵棕榈树之间降落时，彼得喃喃地说。

“这应该能很好地隐藏飞机，”托尼说。

后门滑了下来，一阵潮湿的热带空气吹向他们。

“是的，斯塔克先生，比西伯利亚好多了。”

“来吧，”托尼说，带着彼得下了飞机，到了主要的度假村接待处。

 

门是开着的，但是没有工作人员来迎接他们。然而，主桌上放着刚切好的水果，还有一桶香槟、一副玻璃杯和冰镇的软饮料。

突然，彼得的肚子咕咕地叫起来。

“快过来，”托尼一边说，一边打开香槟，给自己倒了一杯。他还打开一罐百事可乐，把一些倒进另一个香槟杯，递给彼得。

 

“我在这里喝酒不合法吗？”彼得问，还是接受了可乐。

“我想这里的合法年龄是十八岁，但是你可以试试。Spidy…干杯！”

托尼举起酒杯。“为了斯塔克工业的垮台，我被社会的抵制，我们的逃亡和你被性变态的绑架……干杯。”托尼说完，仰头一口喝光玻璃杯里的酒。

 

“哦，天哪-他们会把这看作是绑架，是吗？”彼得惊讶地说。

托尼拿起桌子上的信和一套钥匙，说：“从技术上讲，你还未成年，我没有得到梅的许可，所以是的。”

 

彼得抓起一大块菠萝，走到一扇大窗户前，向外望着一个热带游泳池和一个白色的原始海滩，天空开始渐渐变暗，变成了漂亮的粉红色。

“哇，看那个海滩！史塔克先生，你随时都可以绑架我。”

“来吧，”托尼说，抓起那瓶香槟就走了。“我们去度假村逛逛，除非你想一直穿着那套蜘蛛制服。”

 

在商店里，托尼说：“拿上必需品就行了。”

彼得环顾四周，意识到身上除了他的制服，内裤和手机以外，他没有别的东西。三分钟后，彼得撞上了托尼。他手里拿着一堆东西，挡住了眼前的路。

 

“搞什么鬼？”托尼问，手里只拿着一件t恤，短裤，泳裤和一双拖鞋。

“嗯，我什么也没带，所以我需要一条毛巾，洗漱用品，衣服，鞋子，防晒霜和一顶帽子-我很容易被晒伤，斯塔克先生。饼干是以防我饿了。我还找到了一些纪念品和夹克衫。”

 

“你还拿了一套疯狂的浮潜和脚蹼，还有一只毛茸茸的海龟，这是什么？”托尼说着把那件东西从顶上取下来。‘欢迎来到波拉雪球’…一个雪球？彼得？”

“很可爱啊~我会还你钱的。”

“明天再来拿它们吧-我们是岛上唯一的人，去拿点衣服，别墅里会有更多的食物。”

“哦，好吧，”彼得说，把东西丢在台面上，挑出必需品。

“好吧，让我们在天黑之前回到别墅去吧。”托尼笑着说，彼得抱着海龟跟在他身后。

 

托尼在接待处停了下来，从他背后的口袋里掏出一个装置。他走到接待处后面，把它直接连接到度假村的网络上。

“因为度假村里没有人，所以我带了Friday一起来，”托尼眨了眨眼笑着说。

“你好，老板”的声音在接待处中间响起，Friday的口音带着熟悉的爱尔兰风味。

 

他们跟着地图走到码头，然后走到水上别墅。

“这应该是最好的，”托尼说，高兴地看着别墅的外观。他打开门，挥手示意彼得进来。

“哇！”彼得说着，走进了灯光昏暗的房间。漆黑的木地板贯穿整个别墅，厨房、酒吧区…应有尽有。

 

当彼得穿过大厅时，他转过身来，注意到两边的门都开着，两间卧室都很大。

他又一次转过身，透过开着的门往外看，然后突然注意到脚下是蓝色的，他看了一眼，本能地跳了起来，把一张网喷到天花板上，倒挂着自己。这样他就可以看清自己站在什么上面了。

 

“这是玻璃地板，托尼！”彼得兴奋地说，在他典型的Spidy姿势中，朝下指。托尼笑了笑。“我能看见鱼！水好蓝好清澈！”

“继续看，kid，”托尼笑着说。

他一看到别墅的照片就选择了这个度假村。如果他想躲藏起来，他会希望过得舒服点，而且，彼得应该得到一些乐趣。

 

彼得跳下来，把掉在地上的衣服和乌龟收拾起来，放在一边。他带着兴奋的笑容向托尼看了一眼，然后走到露台上。

“哇！托尼！”彼得大叫一声。在他面前，露台下面是一个室外座位区。白色的沙发围着一个可遥控的火堆。在左边，有一个小酒吧和灯火通明的热水浴缸。在水边有一个台阶，还有一张特大号的缓冲日间床，供日光浴用。

 

彼得走回大厅，向右拐去，卧室里的一扇门打开了，外面是一个私人的无边游泳池，在灯光的照耀下，蔚蓝的水面闪闪发光。水面上挂着一张大吊床，左边还有另一个码头，停靠着一艘白色快艇和一对喷气式滑浪板。

 

“滑浪板！哦，我的天，托尼，这地方太棒了。"

“我知道几天后是你的生日，所以我想…这算是给你的礼物。”

“我不知道该先做什么！我想去游泳！我要到海里去！”彼得兴奋地说。

 

他急冲冲地跑回那小堆衣服里，抓起一条泳裤，然后手在胸前一拍，制服立刻松开从他身上滑下。

那套衣服一脱，托尼就转过身去。“挑个卧室，kid。”

彼得停了一下，看了看两扇门。“我不知道你想要哪一个？”

“我随便，”托尼回头说，努力不把视线集中在彼得瘦削的胸部和结实的腹肌上。

“我去吊床那边，这更像是我的style~最后一个到海里的是傻瓜复仇者！”彼得大声叫道，手里拿着泳裤匆忙换上。

 

几秒钟后，托尼看到男孩冲出卧室的门，朝台阶下的甲板跑去。

那可不行。

托尼敲打着他胸前的奈米外壳，从敞开的大门中飞出，在彼得落水前几秒钟就先冲到水里。

 

“作弊！”彼得一浮上来就大叫起来。

托尼把面罩褪下，使制服保持在水位没过胸口的地方，Friday控制着他的浮力。

托尼咧嘴笑了。“你也没说不能用盔甲~反正我不是最蠢的复仇者！”

托尼哈哈笑着，抓住彼得的胳膊，把他拉到空中几米高，然后把他扔回水里，溅起巨大的水花。

 

游完泳他们又一起看了日落，等身体自然晾干后，他们进一步探索这个地方。他们不顾热带的高温，在火旁吃东西。到了晚上11点，他们都因飞行、时差和当天的精神创伤而精疲力竭。

 

他们上床睡觉时，都不约而同地同意不打开任何新闻或电话，Friday将监控局势，并传递可能来自希尔的信息。

他们睡着了，不知道目前正在美国各地出版印刷的头条新闻。

 

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

托尼是被一阵哗啦啦的水声惊醒的，他慢慢地眨了眨眼睛，视线模糊，大脑还没有彻底醒过来。刺眼的光线让他呻吟着滚到另一侧，床单在他身下扭曲着。

为什么Friday没有把窗户变黑？  
那是什么声音？

托尼猛地睁开眼睛，看见窗外一片蔚蓝的水色——那是无边泳池的水，还有大海的水，天空倒映在晶莹剔透的水面上，很漂亮。

波拉…是啊！一刹那间，昨天的一切都涌进了他脑海。这也意味着……

就在这时，彼得从水里浮上来，两手撑着池边跳上来。托尼看着水从年轻人的身体上滚下来，滑过他肌肉发达的手臂。他转过身，坐在池边，两条腿在水里晃来晃去，把一只手放在脸上，仰起头，用手指把湿透的头发往后推。

托尼感到呼吸有些不稳，水珠挂在彼得白皙的脖子和胸部上，在阳光的照耀下闪闪发光。

这孩子看上去就像个该死的泳装模特，胸肌瘦削，腰围纤细，腹肌发达。这些刺激的画面让托尼想起了它们在他嘴唇下的触感，一阵电流从他身上掠过，托尼呻吟着，抓住身旁的枕头，懊恼地盖住了自己的头。

他告诉自己，他对彼得录制视频时的反应纯粹是他在模仿性行为。他很想说服自己——他的身体只是在对另一个温暖的身体进行摩擦。但是现在，彼得湿淋淋的身体在阳光下闪耀的完美形象深深地印在他脑海里，他不得不承认这是一种性吸引。

“该死，”托尼想，把枕头紧紧地抱在头上。那孩子只有16岁！他脑海里那个经常劝他再喝一杯威士忌的声音在告诉他——一般16岁的人不像彼得这样。典型的16岁男孩是胖胖的，喜欢吃芝士汉堡，玩Station游戏，白痴，不聪明以及没有能力踢美国队长的屁股。

但那又怎样，那孩子还是16岁。

“史塔克先生，是我吵醒你了吗？很抱歉，我睡不着，因为时差和水看起来太好了~”

托尼听着，他竖起大拇指，没有把枕头从头上移开，然后叹了口气。  
“我想我要起来了，”他自言自语道。

托尼穿上了他前一天就准备好的慢跑者的衣服，然后走进了别墅的客厅。厨房台面上有新鲜水果，一些谷类食品和酸奶，这是前一天晚上绝对没有的。他看了看餐桌，上面堆放着他昨天让彼得放回商店的所有东西。

“你做了不少事嘛~”托尼说，一边吃着火龙果，一边走到甲板上。

“我很早就起来了，”彼得说，他跳回水中，游到接近托尼的地方。“所以我想我应该绕着这地方转一圈，看看都有些什么。我找到了厨房和餐馆，那里有很多食物！然后是几个巨大的酒吧，网球场，健身房，水疗中心……连电影院都很大！另外，我还需要防晒霜，我可能在去商店的路上就已经被晒伤了。“

“现在去西伯利亚还不算太晚，”托尼开玩笑说。

“但是我已经拿起脚蹼了，所以…”彼得无辜地笑着说。

“啊，那我们就得留下来了。”彼得笑着，从池边抬头望着托尼。

似乎想起了什么，彼得收起微笑，垂下眼眸说：“我不敢打开手机，我…很害怕。”

“我明白。我们会把这件事做好的，放心！”托尼安慰道。

“嗯，”彼得点点头，毫不费力地跃出游泳池，站起来站在托尼身边。

斯塔克尽量不往下看彼得的胸口，但失败了。他索性转过身，回屋去掩饰自己的不安，顺便扔了一条毛巾给彼得。“拿去擦干，我不想让你身上的水滴得到处都是”，语气就像一个啰嗦的母亲一样。

托尼打开电视，彼得打开了他的手机，当它不停地发出“新消息”的叮叮声时，他畏缩了。然后他们同时被电视上的新闻吸引住了。

“波茨迄今拒绝回应，但这封由斯塔克一名匿名员工泄露的电子邮件清楚地表明，她几个月前就知道托尼·斯塔克斯的犯罪行为了，”一名记者报道。

在记者阅读的邮件屏幕上出现了这样一条短信：“托尼，你得停止和这个帕克小子的肮脏勾当！如果媒体发现了，史塔克工业的财务状况会受到损害的！董事会将无法为你掩盖这件事，这太冒险了。”

他说：“警方已于今早在纽约市警察总部与波茨女士会面。”新闻画面转到佩珀从一辆车里出来，身边跟着一名年轻的保安人员，托尼只认出了一半。保安尽了最大的努力，但画面还是显示着佩珀恐惧的脸，因为她被周围的人投掷辱骂。突然一个鸡蛋击中了佩珀，蛋壳在她脸上裂开，粘稠的蛋液溅得满脸都是。她的保镖立刻伸出手臂试图保护她。

Happy在哪里？他为什么不保护她？

画面又转回到了记者那里，他说：“虽然该名男孩仍然下落不明，但波茨小姐将被迫配合调查。我们采访了公众对这桩丑闻的一些感受。”

画面又转到了街上，一位头发蓬乱的中年妇女脸前拿着麦克风。她看起来很生气。“真恶心，那个可怜的孩子，那个人一直这样对他，他以为自己有钱就能逃脱惩罚吗？!他很可能收买了男孩的母亲，就像迈克尔·杰克逊和他猥亵的孩子们一样！”

“波茨女士和他一样有罪，”一个三十多岁的男子说，语气愤怒。“她在包庇罪犯……”最后一个单词被消音了，但从男人的嘴型可以很清楚看到他说的是“bitch”。“她应该和他一起去坐牢！”

另一位女士，一位抱着刚蹒跚学步的小女孩的母亲出现在画面上。“应该让他母亲也收到惩罚，她不负责任，她也不配当一个母亲！当这个孩子被恶魔侵犯的时候，她在哪里？这是疏忽！“她责备地喊了起来。

托尼关掉电视，把遥控器狠狠地扔到墙上去，遥控器撞成碎片撒在地上，电池在硬木地板上滚动着。

“为什么人们要为此责怪佩珀和梅·帕克呢？这些责备…这他妈究竟是怎么回事！是我是恶魔，不是他们！“托尼低吼一声，右手握拳大力捶在旁边的桌子上，发出巨大“蹦”的一声。愤怒使他全身颤动着。

“托尼…托尼！“有力的手臂抓住他的肩膀，彼得用力把他转向自己。

“这不是你的错！记住我们为什么要这么做，是为了那些孩子！还有揭露汉默的阴谋！你也不是恶魔，托尼！我不想再听到你这样说自己！”彼得说，目光与托尼紧紧对视着。他脸上的恳求使托尼平静下来。

“我只是觉得这里太无助了……”托尼叹了口气。

“你知道，我们必须这样，那样神盾局才能开始他们的行动…”彼得理顺了。

“是啊，我知道…”托尼吸了一口气，彼得放了他。“留言有哪些？”

“梅姨还有几个人，也是这样，叫我打电话回家，说她没有疯，也没有…她爱我。”  
托尼闭上眼睛。“我想她一定是把电话交给了警察，其余的都是纽约警局的留言，有些是给你的，让你去自首。”

托尼低下头，气喘吁吁。

“嘿，”彼得说，伸手去摸他的肩膀。“我们都知道这会很艰难，但我们做的是对的。别让罪恶感吞噬你，这对任何人都无济于事。”

“我以为我是唯一 一个成年人，在这里，”托尼带着自嘲的笑声说。

“来吧，”彼得说，把他拉回到甲板上。“让我给个机会你当个负责任的成年人，教我如何在3秒内骑上这个喷气式滑浪板而不会让我丢掉小命。”

这一天剩下的时间都是为了消耗精力。彼得很快就掌握了喷气滑浪板的窍门，于是他们就转向了更具挑战性的东西。快艇的储物柜里藏着一块尾翼板，所以在托尼的掌舵下，他决定在看完YouTube的20秒教程后自学。

毫无悬念的是，随着彼得的敏捷度和平衡度的提高，他很快就学会了如何控制它，并且在几个小时内就完成了专业的翻转和跳跃。

现在，托尼正懒洋洋地躺在甲板上的躺椅上，平静地调整着的遮阳伞的角度，并在脑海勾勒出了一种潜水器的想法。彼得走到他旁边，一只胳膊下夹着脚蹼，一只胳膊擦着鼻涕。

“很遗憾你现在用的是纳米战衣。我的意思是，这当然是很棒的，但马克43可以拆分使用。“彼得说。

“这是钢铁侠的战衣，不是你个人随身物品的一部分，”托尼抱怨道，从太阳镜的上方看了看。他现在有点好转了，不盯着彼得的胸部和乳头…嗯…稍微有点吧。

“但是我需要它，我很容易被晒伤，看！”彼得转过身，露出背上晒红的皮肤，有些地方他的手够不到，没抹到防晒霜。“我晒脱了皮，真恶心。有一次梅姨带我去佛罗里达，第一天我就被晒伤了，满脸通红，然后整个假期都只能呆在室内。“

托尼翻了翻眼，认命地朝他摆摆手。“到这儿来，”彼得放下呼吸器和脚蹼，高兴地躺在床上，他很快地把防晒霜递给托尼，“谢谢！”显然他一开始就准备好了。

托尼往他的手心上挤了一些防晒霜，从彼得的肩膀开始。他对防晒霜的涂抹手法很熟练，但他很难回忆起什么时候为别人涂过，啊，他想起了，这手法是来自于过往的前戏。

尽管本意是为了把它涂抹均匀以发挥该霜的作用，但在彼得被它擦进皮肤时发出的“嗯”声后，氛围似乎变得有点暧昧。托尼咬了咬嘴唇，还是急急忙忙地涂两下就停了。

“好了，搞定了，”他擦着手说。  
彼得站起来，看了看瓶子后面的说明书。“谢谢！这里说，如果你在水里，每小时要重新抹一次。所以我会很快回来的~“他调皮地眨了眨眼，然后抓起他的浮潜和脚蹼冲向海里。

于是托尼·斯塔克开始了他每小时一次的折磨。

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

第三天也是这样开始的——Peter早上游泳，Tony诅咒自己的性欲，躺在床上与良心搏斗，凝视窗外，假装睡着了。

在另一个厨房吃过早餐后，Peter拿出了一架喷气式滑浪板准备去探索海岸线。Tony哀叹，又要开始折磨人的“防晒霜仪式”了。

午饭后，Peter在Tony的乞求下没再玩水了，他懒洋洋地躺在躺椅上看Tony给的昆杰的数据，然后用铅笔在本子上做着笔记和记录一些进一步的想法。

晚上，Tony带着几个保鲜盒从主楼回到别墅。

他看到Peter闷闷不乐从他躺着的玻璃地板上抬起头来，旁边是一本翻开的热带鱼指南书。

“找到尼莫了吗？”

“哈，哈！”Peter干笑着。

“我带来了晚餐，”Tony得意地说，Peter站起来查看盒子。

“你做了汉堡和奶酪！太棒了，”Peter兴奋地说，打开盖子，准备伸手去拿。“我都不知道你会做饭！”

“嘿，别偷吃，”Tony说着，拍打着他蠢蠢欲动的手指。“去，拿些盘子和叉子来。”

他们在甲板的沙发上吃东西，点了火堆和蜡烛灯笼，还有别墅外围的小灯。

两人讨论了一下希尔回馈的信息并决定保持现状和不联系任何人。然后他们又把注意力转到潜水器的喷气式喷射器上，研究不同材料的利弊。当涉及到有关材料的化学反应性时，Peter给了一些很不错的建议。

当他们讨论完时，已经接近凌晨了。

“好，”Tony宣布。“呆在这儿，”然后朝厨房走去。出来的时候，他一只手拿着两个玻璃杯和一支冰镇过的香槟，另一只手提着一个盒子。

“Friday几点了，”他问。Friday的答复打断了从别墅里传来的优美的音乐。

“晚上11点52分，boss”

Tony递给Peter一个酒杯，对他说：“离你的生日还有8分钟，至少在波拉，我发现允许未成年人在餐厅用餐时喝一杯葡萄酒是有漏洞的。”  
“就一杯，”Peter急切地接受了他的警告。“我想我们最好现在就开始庆祝。”

“太棒了！”

Tony说：“考虑到今天是你的生日，我认为蛋糕是一个必备品。”他翻开他带来的盒子的盒盖，里面放着一个凌乱的蓝色和红色奶油的蛋糕，上面画着一个笨拙的蜘蛛侠标志。

“我得说，工程技能不会像人们想象的那样转化为面包店技能。”

“你居然还准备了这个！太棒了Tony！谢谢你！”Peter开心地抱住Tony。

“嘿，别说了，这是你唯一能得到的，”Tony说着，尴尬地拍了拍Peter的背。

他们边吃蛋糕，边听Peter对蛋糕的狂热评论，Tony在心里默默地感谢了梅低于自己的烤蛋糕水平。

吃完蛋糕后，Tony放下盘子，把两个杯子倒满香槟，然后看着Peter是如何庄重地品尝他的第一杯酒。

喝了一口香槟，Tony内疚地看着Peter说：“很抱歉，你的生日没有你的朋友和梅。”

“这样也不错啊，”Peter低声对他笑着说。Tony很高兴这孩子看起来很真诚。

“那你生日想要什么礼物？”Tony问。

“你是说，这个法属波利西亚私人岛屿上的豪华别墅和蛋糕都不算礼物？”

“不，我是指你可以拥有的实质的东西。我本来是想送你辆布加迪的。”

Peter笑了。“什么？”

“还是你想要这个岛？我可以给你买这个岛。”Tony挥动手臂说。

“我不想让你给我买任何东西，”Peter笑着说。

“虽然你现在的驾照有限制，但到了明年，你就可以自己开车了。我查过了。你要奇伦还是威龙？”Tony还是不放弃。

“我住在皇后区，Tony。为什么我需要一辆跑车？”Peter笑着回答。

“我可以给你买套公寓。一个有车库的！”Tony反驳了。

“除非我18岁，否则我不能搬到那里去。”

“啊，是的。我也不能给你买酒。我想从技术上讲，我可以给你买个葡萄园。”他建议道。

“我觉得这一杯就很好。这实在是太好了，”Peter说，又抿了一小口，靠在沙发上。

“威龙？” Tony再次建议。

“再说一次，我住在皇后区梅姨的公寓里。另外，我很清楚我生日想要什么，但不知道你愿不愿意……“

“你想成为复仇者？”Tony猜到了。“我们可以正式这么做，我想这是该做的。虽然现在我有一只熊猫眼，我甚至都不认为我是一个人。”Tony说，轻轻地摸了摸他的颧骨。

“不是。在17岁的时候，我只能合法地做一件事。”Peter紧张地停顿了一下，然后快速地说了下一句：“我想和你共度一夜。”

Tony歪着头盯着他看了一会儿。“我刚才是不是听到……你刚才是说……？”

Peter点点头。“我喜欢你的吻，我们拍那个视频的时候我觉得…你知道它是如何影响我的，我还以为你也受了影响。当你让我去洗手间的时候……”Peter结结巴巴地说着，脸在烛光下因尴尬而泛起一片红晕。

“Oh god！”Tony仰起头，但他无法否认。

“我明白，这是你第一次性体验，你喜欢它。但不要把我和那种感觉搞混了。你会找到一个你喜欢的人，这样会好很多。”

“但我确实很喜欢你，”Peter一边说，一边放下酒杯。“我喜欢你很久了。”

Tony纠结地回过头来，摇了摇头。当Tony没有回应时，Peter继续说下去。

“我抓住了冒充你男朋友的机会，因为我想成为你的男朋友。我没有对Rogers先生撒谎，Tony。”

Peter坐在他的座位上，用眼睛恳求道。

Tony所能做的就是把目光移开，困惑和内疚的情绪涌入他的脑海。他用一只手捂住脸，他能说什么？

一阵沉默过后，Peter低下了头。

“对不起，我不该问的。我在谷歌上搜索了你，发现你以前和男人有过关系，所以我想也许…因为你也有反应，我以为你也想要我…天啊，这太丢脸了！我很抱歉，我能看出你不想这样做，你也不这么想，现在我把我们的友谊搞砸了！天哪，我应该闭上嘴的。我们能假装我从来没问过吗？”

Tony抬起头来，看见Peter着急地快要哭了，一脸羞愧。

“嘿，嘿，我不是那个意思。但实际上我们是在逃亡，因为人们认为我昨天和你上床了。”Tony解释道，试图安抚这个年轻人。

“但昨天是违法的。今天不是。”

Tony紧紧地闭上眼睛。

“没关系。我真蠢，竟然认为……”

“不，不是，oh god！过来，Pete，”Tony抓住Peter的手，把那个年轻人拉到他坐着的沙发上。他不能在一张桌子上做这件事，一张满是蛋糕碎和奶酪的桌子。

Peter坐在他旁边，看上去又失落又羞愧。Tony深吸了一口气。

“Peter，我要说清楚，这是因为你还未成年，而不是因为你没有魅力。”Tony认真地说。Peter抬起眼睛看着他。

“你很聪明，和你在一起很有趣，你太漂亮了，还有…我昨天因为你硬了。”Tony接着说。“不要那样笑。该死，”Tony看到了赞美的效果。

“恕难从命，”Peter继续笑着反驳道。

“天啊，你真是个诱惑！你真的想和我一起过夜吗？你知道我已经48岁了，对吧，”Tony带着怀疑的口气问道。

“是的，我想了很多次了，很多次。”

“你说‘过夜’的意思是你想让我成为你的第一个，是吧？”

Peter点点头。

“这是个‘大事’，Pete。”

“别夸大其词，我看过了，记得吗？”Peter着急说，他不能错过这个机会。

“你这个小混蛋，”Tony笑着摇头说。

Peter伸手摸了摸Tony的手。

“我知道你的意思。但我想要你，我知道你会好好对我的，”Peter露出恳求的眼神。

Tony抓住Peter的手，用拇指摩挲着他的掌心。他抬头望着Peter眼中的渴望，内心深处的爱意终于抑制不住地涌上胸口，这让他感到无比震撼。

“你说你只想要一个晚上？这感觉不对，我想我不能……”Tony承认。

“如果只有一个晚上你能给我的话，我也接受。我还是想要。”

“等等，不，”Tony说，把他的另一只手放在Peter的手上。“你说过要做我的男朋友。你说你把真相告诉Steve…”托尼停顿了一下。“你告诉他你爱我。”

“我真的爱你。但是，我保证，今晚之后，我不会再纠缠你。”Peter边说边用他的声音恳求。

“不，Peter，如果我想要更多呢？如果我想做你的…男朋友，天哪，我对你来说是不是太老了。”

“真的吗？”Peter兴奋地问道，眼睛睁得大大的，他有点怀疑自己是在做梦。

“是的，真的。直到昨天我才真正这么想过你，但就像开关被打开了一样，我们已经做了几年朋友了，我喜欢你，我愿意让你在实验室里跟我呆在一起，而事实上我是不能容忍我实验室里有其他人的。你还为我打Steve，我只想说，你当时真是性感得要命。”

Peter咧嘴笑了。

“那么我们的小寿星，你今晚想要什么？”Tony一边说，一边举起Peter的手，把吻印在他的手腕上。

“想要你，”Peter立刻回答道，望着Tony抵住他的皮肤上的嘴。

Tony放声大笑。“我的意思是现在你知道这不仅仅是一次，我们不需要匆忙做任何事情，所以，你今晚想做什么？“

“还是想要你，”Peter热情地说。

Tony笑了。“那么，你最好开始吻我，”他说着，把那个年轻人拉到膝盖上，吻住了他的唇。

不像他在公园里得到的温柔的吻，Peter这次吻他的方式是激烈的，仿佛要把他的唇吞掉。

“嘿，宝贝，慢点。我刚意识到我们什么都没准备。”

“准备什么？”

“润滑油，安全套，我没有…”

“在这里等着！”Peter说着，从沙发的后面翻到别墅里去了。看着Peter一连串的动作，Tony觉得他这身体的柔韧度和灵活性可以在床上玩出很多花样。

过了一会儿，Peter回来了，直接坐在Tony的膝盖上。他递给Tony一包避孕套和一管润滑剂。Tony疑惑地看着他。

“在商店里看到它们的时候，我就想‘好吧，我可能会有这个机会，要是没有就算了呗’。”

“你真是……”Tony笑着用手扶住Peter的脖子，倾身吻住他，另一只手在他的腰侧摩挲着。

“我向上帝发誓，帮你涂那该死的防晒霜时简直要把我逼疯！”Tony抱怨着，嘴贴上Peter的脖子，又吻又咬。“等等！”他说，突然往后一拉。“你是故意的，是不是？”

“防紫外线是非常重要的，Tony，”Peter笑着回答。

“Fuck！如果有人在这里被算计，那就是我！”Tony重新吻住Peter，左手按住Peter的后脑勺，让舌头更加深入搜刮他嘴里的甜美。两人贴得紧紧的，Peter的手早已放在Tony的肩膀上环住他的头，情不自禁地拉着Tony的头发。

Tony把Peter的双脚环在腰上，双手托着他的臀部站起来。Peter兴奋地搂着他的脖子。

“你想在哪做，my boy？”

“哪儿都行。沙发，地板，桌子，everywhere。”

Tony笑着说：“我想我们第一次应该浪漫一点。”他对Peter眨眨眼，然后抱着他走到日间床那里，温柔地把他放下。Peter抓住他，想把Tony拉上床。

“等一下，给我两分钟，”Tony说着，把Peter的胳膊从脖子上松开，轻抚着他的嘴唇。

Tony冲上楼梯，抓起灯笼和蜡烛，然后又喝了一口香槟，把润滑油，安全套和防晒霜这些放进口袋里，再把饮料拿上，回到Peter的身边。Peter好奇地看着他。

看着Tony把灯笼里的蜡烛点燃并放在床边，Peter了然地笑了笑。他把润滑油和安全套扔在Peter旁边，然后重新压上Peter。

“我知道小灯光对营造氛围很有帮助，”Tony说着，低头接受了那个年轻男人送上的吻。

“我完全同意，”Peter说，戳着Tony胸前那闪闪发亮的纳米反应弧，蓝色的光照亮了他们的皮肤。

“躺好，”Tony命令道。“我们可以从解决折磨我的事情开始。”

Tony把Peter按在床上，拿起防晒霜。

“现在是夜晚Tony，”Peter无奈地笑道。

“这不重要，我只是想让你知道，当我早上帮你涂这个的时候，我脑子里实际上想对你做的是什么……”

Peter兴奋到头晕目眩。

“嗯…我应该脱掉短裤吗？或者…”Peter害羞地问。

Tony打开防晒霜，轻快地吻了一下Peter的嘴唇，回答道。“你不必做任何事。把一切都交给我吧，好吗？”

Peter点点头，放松地躺着，Tony跨在他的腰上，他用信任的眼神看着Tony，Tony回给他一个微笑。

“你在早上游泳的时候也一直在折磨我，这是我看到过的最美丽，性感的身体。”Tony一边说，一边开始慢慢地用防晒霜涂抹Peter的锁骨。

“真的吗？”当Tony温暖的双手扫过他的胸口，顺着他的腹部滑下去的时候，Peter“嗯”了一声，喘了口气。Tony感觉到Peter的腹肌因紧张而坚硬起来。

这是一种残酷的讽刺，因为你拥有最好的身材，却对自己的形象毫无信心。

“你很棒，你知道吗？”Tony深情地看着Peter，又加了些防晒霜，把他的手摸到Peter的腰上。Peter听了这话，脸害羞得转向一边。

“好吧，我会让你知道的，”Tony说着，俯身舔上Peter的一个乳头。Peter呻吟着，挺起了胸部。

“很敏感？”Tony坏心地问。

“嗯……”Peter喘了口气。

“天啊，你太完美了”Tony说着，吻着Peter的肚脐，然后抓住Peter短裤的腰带。“我打赌你那里也一样漂亮…我可以吗？”Tony抬起头问道。

Peter点了点头，Tony把短裤从Peter的腿上褪下，小心地不弄痛下面的勃起。Tony把短裤丢向一边，低头欣赏着Peter美好的裸体。  
“我是对的！看看你，”Tony沙哑着嗓音，情欲在双眸里闪动着。

他附下身子吻上Peter右边光滑的大腿，吮吸着大腿内侧细致的皮肤，留下一个个暗红的吻痕。左手抚摸着另一侧的大腿，然后一路向上，停在髋骨处流连。Tony没有说谎，Peter的性器很漂亮，涨红的头部已被分泌出的前液弄得湿淋淋了。

Tony用唇在Peter勃起的柱身旁轻轻磨蹭着，胡子刺得他连连颤抖。Tony抬起头来，正要请求许可，但看着Peter满脸通红，眼神迷离，嘴唇微张的样子，他觉得没必要这样做了。

看着Peter难耐喘气的样子，Tony伸出舌头沿着柱身不停地舔弄着，两眼始终关注着Peter的反应。当他终于把Peter的勃起含住时，俩人的呼吸都停止了。

口腔的湿热感令Peter不由地“嗯”了一声，他感觉到Tony用舌头抵住了小孔。从未体会过的感觉使他发出了甜蜜的呜咽声。

Tony慢慢地含下去，像Peter一样舒服地把舌头卷起来。然后，他收紧两颊，用深深的吸力慢慢地向后拉，再变换着方向滑回去。

呜咽声变成了呻吟，于是他又加快速度重复了几次，他尝到了舌头上多了点腥味。突然一双手拉住了他的头发。Tony停了下来，抬起头，看到Peter眼眶湿润，微张着双唇喘气。

“快到了？”Tony猜到了。

Peter红着脸点点头，Tony笑着爬了起来。“转过身去，性感的小东西，我要揉你的背，把乳液涂到你那可爱的小屁屁上。”

Peter咯咯地笑着，转过身来，当他感到Tony温暖的大手放在他的肩膀上时，他舒服地叹了口气。

在今天早上Tony帮他涂完防晒霜时，他没转过身来，只在他的肩膀上抛出一句“谢谢”就走开了，因为他不能让Tony看到他短裤里半硬的东西。

他背上那双又大又粗的手每次都摸得他性奋不已。

正如承诺的那样，Peter感到滑腻的触感越滑越下，最后停在他圆翘的臀瓣上。Peter把头埋在枕头上呻吟着，他的屁股被揉了一会，然后一只大拇指悄悄地滑进臀缝里。一丝快感立刻从他的脊柱后窜出来爬向四肢，让他兴奋地抖了一下。

当一双温热的嘴唇贴上他细致而敏感的皮肤时，Peter感到更兴奋了。突然他想起了这几天晒黑了的背部与他的臀部一定形成了鲜明的对比，那条黑白分界线一定让他看起来很傻！但Tony说他很漂亮，Tony想要他。所以他把这个想法抛开了，决定不庸人自扰。

过了一会儿，Peter感到他的臀瓣被分开，一阵暖暖的湿意触上他的后穴。过了几个令人喘不过气的时刻，他才明白是Tony在舔他。Tony不仅仅是舔，他的舌尖甚至伸进了后穴，引起了Peter更多的收缩。

“嗯…Tony…”他呜咽着叫着Tony的名字，紧握着枕头，托尼的舌头灵活地扭动着，轻轻地打断了他。

Peter侧过脸喘着气，然后突然意识到自己抬起了臀部，不由自主地贴紧了那张令他着迷不已的俊脸上。但是Tony似乎并不介意，他把Peter进一步拉成跪趴着的姿势，把他的舌头顶得更深了。

Peter闭上眼睛，沉浸在这种美妙的感觉中——这远远超过了他想过的最亲密和最性感的事情，他难耐地喘着气。接着一只湿滑的手抚摸了一下他的蛋蛋，并握住了他的勃起。

Tony粗糙的手掌包住Peter勃起的头部摩擦着，然后借着润滑油快速地上下套弄了几下。引得Peter连连呻吟了几声。

“啊…啊…Tony”Peter呜咽着叫他慢下来。这感觉太棒了，他不想这么快就结束。

Tony松开手，把Peter拉起来跪着，把他的背靠在自己的胸前，舔咬着他的脖子。他能感觉到Tony胸口的轻微寒意压在他的背上。

我正在跟Tony Stark做爱！天啊！Peter到现在仍有点怀疑这是不是个梦。太不可思议了！

“你还好吗，宝贝？”Tony吻上他的耳垂，吸吮着。

“嗯…是的”敏感带被舔弄着，Peter兴奋得连鸡皮疙瘩都起了。“噢，天啊！请继续下去…”

“我当然会，宝贝～今晚我是你的了…那么，你想要在我里面呢，还是想让我在你的…里面？或者两种都试试？”Tony的呼吸洒在Peter耳边，说话的嗓音低沉性感。

“啊，我甚至没有想过这个问题，我只在心里想过让你……”Peter坦言。

“OK，那我们就按你想的做吧。如果，我是说无论何时，你想那样做的话，你只需要问问就行了，好吗？”  
Tony继续吻着Peter的脖子，手逗弄着Peter胸前的红樱，他感觉到Peter点了点头。

“来吧，躺在我旁边，”Tony说着，在Peter的肩膀上吻了一下。

两人面对面地躺着，Tony伸手去拿润滑油。

“我先给你做准备，这样容易点。我不想让你感到任何痛苦，所以我要用手指慢慢地让你适应一下……”

“虽然前几天我们做的是假的，但我知道要怎么做，Tony。另外，我十七岁了，我看过很多色情片。”

Tony笑着说：“是吗？在我脱光你的衣服，舔弄你的身体时，你的反应似乎对此一无所知，你的表情纯洁得就像个天使。”

闻言，Peter睁大了眼睛。

Tony凑近他的脸，压低嗓音说：“来，把你的腿搭在我的腰上。”话音刚落，就把手伸到Peter赤裸的大腿上。

“我能先碰你吗？”Peter看着他问，“你让我感觉很好，我也想碰你。”

“这是你的第一次，宝贝。让我来服务你就好了。”

“但我想碰你好久了，Tony！”Peter睁着小狗般可怜的眼睛恳求道。

“那我就是你的了。我永远都是你的，只要你想，就抚摸我。但今晚不要摸太多，否则事情会很快结束的。”Tony眨眨眼，并脱去了自己的短裤。

Peter咧嘴一笑，说“Tony也会担心来得太快吗？”

Peter试图跟Tony保持眼神接触，同时把手从Tony的一侧滑向他的性器，他很想看看Tony在他手中的勃起，但Tony看着他的目光让他移不开眼睛。

彼得小心翼翼地摸了摸它，把指尖滑到发烫的皮肤上，然后用手握住柱身，慢慢地上下抚摸着。勃起的头部渐渐地渗出了一些前液，Peter低头看着那些湿滑的液体，禁不住用手指抹了一些，然后递到唇边，伸出粉嫩的舌头舔了舔，在嘴里啧啧两下尝了尝。这尝起来有点咸，但他不排斥。当他闭上眼睛第二次伸出舌头时，Tony的手抓住了他的手腕。

Peter猛地睁开眼睛，看向Tony。Tony焦糖色的眼睛暗了下来，半眯着，危险地盯着他。“你知道你在做什么吗？老天，你简直要把我逼疯…”

Tony的反应让他在心中暗暗窃喜，Peter给了他一个调皮的微笑，然后把腿伸到Tony的大腿上磨蹭着，发出邀请。

Tony把额头贴着Peter的，喘了一口气，然后拿起润滑油，倒在手指上，摸进Peter的臀缝里。

“我们前几天伪造的东西，以及你在网上或天知道还有什么你看到的都是错的。我会慢慢来，尽量不弄痛你的。”

Peter点点头，向前倾身吻住Tony。一根湿滑的手指按进了他的后穴，慢慢地向里面探索着。手指富有技巧地扣弄着内壁，似乎在寻找着什么。

“嗯……”Peter在他的扣弄下发出了阵阵呜咽声。突然手指碰到内壁的某个地方令他像被电了一下一样，快感从那处蔓延全身。

“那是……”Peter喘着气，轻轻地说。

“是的，那是能让你舒服到射的地方，I got it！Baby”Tony轻声在他耳边说着，伸出舌头舔着他的耳廓，然后又增加了一根手指进去。

Peter紧紧地闭上眼睛感受着，Tony的手指在那点上来回按压着，快感一阵阵地窜上全身，后穴被搅弄地发出了令人害羞的水声。

很快第三根手指也进来了，这次它们都故意绕开那点，只在周围刮弄着。Peter难耐地扭了扭腰身，皱着眉头恳求地看着Tony。

Tony坏笑了一下，说：“宝贝，你准备好吃更大的东西了吗？”

Peter红着脸点点头，迷离的眼神看着Tony急切地说：“Yes，please……”

“Oh god，you going to kill me！”Tony呻吟了一声，迅速抽出手指，拿过润滑油倒在自己的勃起上，上下推匀它。

手指抽离后穴的空虚令Peter不满地“嗯”了一下，他双脚缠上Tony的腰，把自己与Tony的下腹贴得更近。

看着Peter的渴望，Tony也忍不住了，他扶着自己的性器对准那个洞，稍一用力把头部挤了进去。  
“我要开始了，宝贝…”  
“嗯，please……”

Tony忍住一冲到底的欲望缓缓地往里推送着，一边关注着Peter的表情是否有不适。Peter咬着下唇轻哼着，眼睛早已紧紧闭上。Tony的性器比三根手指要大得多，他感觉到自己的内壁被大大地撑开，很涨，但并不痛苦。他深深地呼吸着以放松自己来适应这个尺寸。他有在谷歌上搜索过怎么做。

当Tony整个没入他的后穴里后，俩人不约而同地呻吟一声。

Peter把手伸到Tony的脖子后面，把他拉下来，用湿热的唇吻上他。两人的舌头在嘴里纠缠着，交换着对方的唾液，甚至有一些从Peter来不及吞咽的唇边留了下来。待两人分开时，一条情色的银丝连在他们的唇上。

Tony双手撑在Peter的头两侧，呼着气说：“我要开始动了，宝贝。”  
“Fuck me，please！”

Tony这下是真忍不住了，Peter大胆的话语烧掉了他脑里最后一丝理智。他抬起上身，双手抓住Peter的大腿把它们分得更开，然后猛地抽出性器，在快要抽离后穴时又快速顶回去，深深地砌在里面。肉体相撞发出了啪地一声。

越来越多的肉体啪啪声混着Peter高昂的呻吟声响起，Tony眼神黝黑地看着Peter深陷情欲迷离的脸，腰下越发大力地撞击着，埋在Peter体内的硬挺对着他的敏感点狠狠地摩擦着。

“啊…啊……Tony…太快…了，呜……”强烈的快感刺激着Peter眼眶发热，泪水在周围积聚着，有些因为承载不住已经顺着眼角流入鬓间。

Tony放缓了速度，慢慢地在里面磨蹭着。  
“你不喜欢太快吗？那现在怎样？”说完，Tony故意在那点周围缓缓地顶弄着。

突然放缓的速度让快感变得不明显，Peter不满地扭动臀部，“这样也不爽，不够……”

Tony咧嘴一笑，戏谑地看着Peter，“那你想要怎样？快也不行，慢也不行，宝贝，你要我怎么做？嗯？”

Peter抬起一只手臂遮在眼睛上，不好意思看Tony的眼神，他咬了咬下唇，说：“嗯…还是快点吧，操我的敏感点……”  
“如你所愿！”随着最后一个单词消失在嘴边，Tony快速抽插起来，并且每一下都撞在Peter的敏感点处，激起Peter尖叫般的呻吟。

“啊…啊…Tony，你太…棒了，继续…用力”Peter被一波又一波的快感淹没得连理智都不知抛到哪去了，他只想好好赞美Tony的床技，对一个初尝禁果的青少年来说，这太美妙了！

“哈，你也很棒…宝贝，你里面…又热又紧，吸得我…Oh god！”Tony屏住呼吸，Peter听到他的话后那一缩差点让他提前泄出来。

“Tony…给我，我想要你的……”  
听着Peter的恳求，Tony才想起他居然忘记带安全套了，shit！这不是个好榜样。但直接接触的感觉太他妈爽了！

“给你，全都给你……我是你的……”Tony喘着气低吼着。  
随着加速抽插，Peter感觉自己越来越接近了，性器颤抖着溢出更多体液。他想伸手去摸一摸，但被Tony抓住，按回头上去。

“宝贝，不如我们试试你被我操射，好不好…”话音刚落，Tony就伏下身子吻住Peter，双手抱紧他，腰下更快地抽插着。Peter双手环住Tony的头，指尖插进头发里，接近高潮的他发出了越来越急速的呜咽声。

“啊……”在Peter侧过脸，逃开Tony的吻的一瞬间发出了一声高昂的呻吟，他的下体抽搐着射了出来，乳白的体液溅到了两人的腹部和胸部。

Tony在Peter随着高潮紧缩的后穴中也射了出来，热液洒在内壁上刺激得Peter再次抖了抖。

他们紧抱着对方，气喘吁吁。

过了一会，Tony抬起身子，慢慢退出来，精液在他抽离的一瞬流了出来，浸湿了身下的床单。眼前的画面太刺激了，Peter轻闭着眼睛喘气，胸口上下起伏着，他自己射出的精液粘在他的胸和腹部上，太色情了！

Tony感觉他的下身又有抬头的迹象，但这毕竟是Peter的第一次，他不想要得太过。他躺在Peter旁边用手轻抚Peter的脸，抹去他脸上的泪痕。

“嘿，宝贝，你还好吗？”  
Peter转过脸看着他，微微笑起来，“太好了，你太棒了，Tony，我爱你。”  
“我也爱你，宝贝…”Tony凑近Peter的脸，充满怜惜地轻吻他的额头。

Peter把自己靠得更近一点，贴上Tony的胸口。Tony的下巴抵在Peter的头发上，说：“我想我永远都不会放你走。”Tony不知道从什么时候开始对Peter的感情深到这个地步，只要想一想会失去Peter的可能，他的心口就泛起阵阵酸痛。

“那就永远不分开。”Peter抬起头，眼睛亮晶晶地看着Tony。

“你介意我们回去后告诉别人我们在一起吗？还是你想保密？”Tony温柔地抚摸着Peter的胳膊，问道。

“你会告诉别人吗？”Peter惊讶地问道。

“我想就算我们不说，最终还是会被发现的。除非你打算平时什么都不干。”

“不，不！”Peter澄清了。“我想让大家知道……但是我怕梅姨会再抓狂一次。”

“是的，我们应该慢慢来。如何告诉Pepper和梅是个重点。”Tony承认。

“你觉得媒体会再次引起骚动吗？即使我已经十七岁了。”

“你依然比我年轻得多，仍然会被认为是可耻的。从法律上讲，我们几个人包括联合国首脑发誓说，我没有跟你在16岁的时候做爱。但如果有些别有用心的人利用这件事煽动媒体攻击我们……那么好吧，我会买下这个岛，我们可以靠椰子和鱼在这里生活。”Tony笑着说，试图让氛围轻松点。

“你会钓鱼吗？”Peter笑着说。

“不会，但我有个男朋友能用他的超级腕力撒网，所以……”Tony挑眉回答。

“那么，你就是那个椰子男～”Peter歪着脑袋看着Tony。

“嗯，你看，我的这个男朋友也很会爬东西，所以我认为我的角色主要是躺在海滩上，喝椰汁和提供性服务。”

“听起来似乎不错～”Peter点点头同意了，打了个哈欠。

“休息一下～”Tony笑着搂紧他。

远处传来的海浪拍打声与屋里的音乐融合在一起，甚是好听，温暖的热带气息恰到好处，经过一场激烈情事的他们都慢慢睡着了。

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

早上Tony一睁开眼睛，就看向窗外的游泳池，让他失望的是，那里没有全身湿透，半裸着的Peter。过了一会儿，他变得更清醒了，意识到肩部和侧身都有一个温暖的重量。

他转过头来，看到Peter蜷缩着身子，手臂环在他的腰间。凌晨时的回忆汹涌而至淹没了他——Peter现在是他的了。

一个微笑掠过他的脸，他忍不住伸手从Peter裸露的背部一直抚摸下去，然后停在圆翘的屁股上捏了捏。

Peter醒了，抬起头看着Tony，眨了眨朦胧的眼睛，脸上带着一丝困倦。

“嗨~”Tony微笑着，用另一只手拨了拨Peter睡得蓬乱的头发，心里暗暗想到：手感真不错。

“嘿~”Peter回给Tony一个微笑，把手从Tony的腰间移到胸前。

 

“你现在感觉怎样？”Tony俯身给了Peter一个温柔的吻。

“开心！”Peter诚实地回答。

Tony突然想到了一个问题，“嘿，我们是怎么上我的床的？我没有喝醉。”

“你睡着了。后半夜天气越来越凉爽，我醒了后就把你带到这里来了。”Peter说。

“什么，你该不会是‘公主抱’抱我来的吧？”Tony调笑着，Peter瘦削的身材与怪力形成的鲜明对比每次都让Tony觉得不可思议。

“你睡得很死，”Peter笑着说。

“我通常都是做了一场很棒的sex之后才会这样的。嗯，昨晚那场非常棒！”Tony眨了眨眼睛，转过Peter的身，把吻一个又一个地印到他的背上。手也没闲着，顺着腰线摸到屁股上，暗示性地揉捏着Peter的臀部。

“嗯……”Peter轻声呻吟着。

“昨晚忘记帮你清理了，有没有哪里不舒服？”Tony边问边把一根手指滑进彼得的臀缝中，轻轻在后穴周围摩擦着，没有摸到想象中的湿黏。

“我醒来后有自己清了一下，嗯…感觉不太好，要不你帮我再弄一次？”Peter咬住下唇狡黠地看着Tony。

“正有此意！”

 

Tony咧嘴笑着，把手指伸进自己的嘴里弄湿，然后摸回Peter的后穴，在入口处试探性地往里戳了戳。“疼不疼？”

“嗯…我有比一般人更快的治疗能力，而且我一开始就比较耐用。”Peter得意地说。

“Good!”话音刚落，Tony就把手指整根没入，来回抽插起来。

“啊…Tony，等等……”Peter打断他，然后突然翻身跨坐在Tony的腿上。

“让我自己试一下…”Peter说着，倾身去拿旁边的润滑油。他把润滑油倒在手指上，然后摸向自己的后穴，慢慢地放进一根手指。经过刚才Tony稍微的开拓，一根手指进得很容易，然后他又加了一根进去。

“嗯…fuck……”Peter闭上眼睛轻轻地喘着气。

看着眼前这刺激的一幕，Tony的呼吸开始急促起来，他也倒了一些润滑油在手上，然后用手包住俩人发硬的性器，在头部灵活地按摩着。

“啊……”前面性器被摩擦的快感让Peter突然惊叫一声，他张开湿润的双眼，迷离地看着Tony。在快感的刺激下，Peter又加了根手指进去。嘴里因手指的增加而发出细碎的呻吟声。

“嗯…Tony…我准备…好了…”说着，Peter把手指抽出来，然后抬起臀部，一手撑在Tony的胸前，一手扶着他的勃起对准后穴，然后慢慢地往下坐。

Tony扶着他的腰，眼睛紧紧地看着两人的交合处，在还剩下三分之一的时候，他挺起腰狠狠地往上顶了进去，整根没入后穴。彼得被他顶得猝不及防，尖叫着呻吟一声倒在他身上。

“Tony…你…啊，哈…”Peter想抱怨一下，但在Tony的挺动下，话一出口只能发出细碎的呻吟声。

“天哪，Pete，你里面感觉真好…又热又紧…”Tony舒服地仰起头闭上眼睛，尽情地感受着Peter的内壁收缩带来的快感。Peter主动地抬起腰肢上下吞吐着Tony的硬挺，看着Tony享受的模样，他的心里泛起阵阵满足感。他凑近Tony的唇，饥渴地吻上去，舌头在Tony唇边舔舐。Tony笑着张开唇也伸出舌头来，俩人的舌激烈地纠缠在一起，嘴唇紧紧地撕磨着。

他们松开对方的唇时，没法抑住的呻吟声断断续续地Peter口中溢出。  
“Tony…你的…操得我…好爽…哈…啊…真想被你这样…一直…干…下去…嗯……”理智被快感征服，Peter都不知道自己在说些什么了。

“这，真是我的荣幸…宝贝，你说的…我不会停下的…”语毕，Tony抱紧Peter，下身更加快速地往上顶弄，硬挺次次摩擦过Peter的敏感点，内壁随着刺激收缩得越来越快。Tony感觉到Peter的高潮快到了，他的腹部也被Peter的性器溢出的越来越多的前液打湿。

“宝贝，我们…一起来…”

Peter的性器被Tony握住上下套弄着，接近高潮的他忘我地上下摆动着腰，终于在Tony几下急速的挺送下射了出来，同时他也感受到了内壁深处被喷进来一股热液。

紧张激烈的性爱在高潮的到来后平息了下来，俩人气喘吁吁地抱着对方享受着快感的余温。

“你真的太棒了…Pete…”Tony侧过脸，温柔地吻了吻Peter汗湿的额发。

Peter抬起头，轻轻地啄了一下他的唇，然后颤抖着大腿从Tony身上站起来，性器被拉出体内磨过敏感点时还是让Peter不由地呻吟了一声。精液没了堵塞物后顺着大腿快速地流了下来，Peter用手指沾了一些，然后伸出舌头把它们舔到嘴里，含着手指挑逗地看着Tony。

“Jesus，you're gonna kill me！”Tony眼神暗下，快速拉过Peter，狠狠地吻上他。俩人一起倒回床上，吻得难分难解。

 

Tony帮Peter清理干净后，俩人继续躺在床上休息。Peter用手指逗弄着他的胡子，轻轻地问：  
“有时候我希望这个任务的时间可以长一点，这样我就可以和你呆在这里久一点，我这样想是不是错的？”

“如果是错的，那就让我们一起错吧。在回去面对世界之前，先充分利用我们现在所拥有的一切吧！”Tony低下头，轻轻咬住Peter在他胡子上游动的手指，深深地看着他。

“那我应该列个单子，”Peter喃喃地说。

“嗯？”

“把我想和你做的所有事情都列在一张清单上。”Peter跃跃欲试地看着他。

“那家店里有伟哥吗？”Tony开玩笑地问。

 

接下来的几天，俩人都只穿很少的衣服，然后又去了几次商店买润滑油。天知道这个度假胜地的主人在检查他们的存货时会怎么想——一群沙特公主用这么多润滑油想要干什么。

Peter的清单上包含的各种性行为和地点广泛得令人愉快，Tony也很乐意配合他。而泳池、浴室和海滩的性爱啪是俩人最爱的。清单上最令人惊讶的是“Iron Man-sex”。带着一丝羞怯和脸红，Peter承认他想被穿着钢铁衣的Tony操。Tony从来没有放弃过技术挑战，他做了一些纳米升级的重新编程。当他在床上轻敲他胸前的纳米外壳，Peter露出兴奋的反应时，他觉得这一切都值了。

他们的小实验的成功促使Tony在名单上添加了“Spidy-sex”，而他到现在都还没有修复Peter制服上的洞。

 

这天，当Peter坐在早餐吧台上吃着一片芒果时，他看到Tony刚洗完澡走出来，头发上还滴着水，一条白色的毛巾围在他的腰上。

Tony在早餐吧里走来走去，然后对着Peter眨了眨眼，从他的盘子里拿出一片水果，径直走向咖啡机，把它打开。

Peter的眼睛跟随着Tony的动作移动着。在过去的5天里，Peter对Tony的身材痴迷得让他有点意想不到。

即使Tony已经四十多岁，但他的身体依然结实健壮，手臂肌肉发达。Peter把目光移向Tony晒黑了的手臂和宽阔的背部，最后停在了Tony屁股的曲线上。即使包裹在毛巾下面，它看上去也很挺翘，Peter知道它的手感有多好，Tony Stark 拥有这个世界上最翘的臀。

Peter发现自己今天对Tony有着不同的欲望。

“看到你喜欢的东西了吗？”Tony笑着问。

Peter惊了一下，猛地看向Tony那张充满戏谑的脸，意识到Tony完全知道他被他盯着看了很久。

“是的，”Peter诚实地回答，他的目光再次徘徊在Tony身上。

Tony放下杯子，走回Peter跟前，头歪着，好像在想如何解决一个难题。

“看上去不错，”Tony微微指了指Peter手里拿着的芒果片。Peter把它举到他的嘴边，眼睛盯着他的嘴。

Tony把柔软的水果连同Peter的指尖一起卷进嘴里，他把芒果咽下，舌头灵活地在手指间游走并舔干净了它们。当他终于把手指从嘴里放出来时，Peter紧紧地看着他，把湿漉漉的手指抹在了Tony的胸前。

“我以前没见过你这个样子，但我想我知道你想要什么。”Tony看着他。

Peter舔了舔嘴唇，说：“你说我只需要问。”

Tony咧嘴一笑，伸手去摸Peter裤子底下的性器，然后蹲下。他被Peter的呻吟和他急忙脱下短裤的样子逗乐了。

Tony把Peter的性器含进嘴里吮吸舔弄着，一只手抚摸着他的球囊，爽得Peter喘不过气来。在把Peter弄得足够硬后，他把它吐了出来。

Tony把毛巾从腰上拉开，赤裸地站在年轻的恋人面前。

“我想你现在知道该怎么做了，”Tony挑起一边的眉毛挑逗地看着Peter。

Peter立刻反应过来，他把衬衫迅速脱下来，站起来抓住Tony的屁股，轻松地把他抱起来。

俩人亲吻着走进卧室，不久就传来了肉体相撞的啪啪声。

 

激烈运动后——

“你还好吗？”

Tony点点头，仍然喘不过气来。

“是不是太累了？我很抱歉如果……”

Tony气喘吁吁地打断他：“不用道歉，这是我接受过的最好的一次。”

Peter试图亲吻Tony的肩膀来掩饰他的微笑。

“我可能无法在这周剩余的时间里坐下来，但我完全不后悔。你毁了我，kid。我不得不留下你，因为没有人能做得比你好了。”

“我在想…我可以从我的单子上增加一些束缚和粗暴的sex吗？”Peter期待地问。

“Oh god，我创造了一个怪物！”

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

接下来的时间他们懒洋洋地过着。

白天他们一起在阴凉的日间床上打瞌睡，因为前一晚和早上的“床上运动”花了他们不少精力。到了傍晚，他们的精力又恢复了，Peter站起来给他们准备了一些食物，当他带着一盘三明治回到日间床时，Tony正在检查他的臀部。

“看看你对我做了什么，你这个小坏蛋，”虽然是斥责的话，但语调里透着满满的宠溺。Tony指着他臀部上留下的手指瘀痕。

“Oh, my god, Tony! I’m so sorry！”Peter担心地爬回床上去查看他的男朋友，“Oh，它们到处都是。翻过来，Oh, god！”

“嘿，冷静，”Tony安慰着开始恐慌的男孩。

“这些瘀痕又黑又蓝！”Peter呜咽着，小心翼翼地抚摸着Tony的皮肤。

“嘿，别这样，你看起来就像撞倒了一只小狗。这是性爱标记…我喜欢让你留下这些深刻的痕迹，不过那的确是一场令人印象深刻的性事，”Tony宠溺地捏了捏男孩的脸蛋。

“我当时完全没注意到自己的力度，只是本能地抓紧你。Tony，我很抱歉。”

“是啊，你对我太饥渴了，你没有意识到你自己的力量…但是你知道吗？这很火热~”Tony调笑着眨眨眼睛，“而且瘀伤是暂时性的，所以…我要你保证下次上我的时候你会继续这样对我。Okay?”Tony睁大他那双焦糖色的眼睛看着男孩，但他没有得到回应。

Peter只是俯下身，轻轻地吻了一下Tony臀部上的一个较大的瘀伤。

“我还是很难过，”Peter低垂下眼睛。

“我喜欢性瘀伤，它们就像吻痕一样。如果你仍然觉得愧疚，那么你应该在晚上余下的时间里好好‘服侍’我，”Tony指向旁边，“那个按摩浴缸看起来不错…你可以在里面喂我吃三明治，然后亲吻我所有的痛处。”

***

一个小时后，Tony和Peter相互依偎着，温暖的水流在他周围涌动着，他身体的每一块肌肉都很放松。Peter温柔地舔舐着他身上每一个疼痛的部位，当男孩调皮的舌头滑到他屁股周围逗弄他时，他忍不住让他上他，但Peter只是用他的嘴和温柔的手把他弄下来了，他的声音剧烈地颤抖着。

“如果我在这里再多说几句话，我可能会淹死，”Tony气喘吁吁地靠在Peter身上，借着他的胳膊才不会让自己滑到水里去。

“那我们到床上去看电影好吗？”

“听起来不错，”Tony同意地点点头，他们走出浴缸，去拿毛巾。

“你挑零食，我挑电影，”Tony说着走到Peter身后，湿漉漉的身体贴上男孩后背，偷走了他手里的毛巾。

“嘿！”Peter惊叫了一声，Tony在他的肩上笑着吻了一下，然后拿着毛巾擦拭两人的身体。

“我想看星球大战的——或许从‘ The Phantom Menace’开始？你知道我有多么喜欢这些经典作品。”Peter歪着脑袋期待地看着Tony。

“星球大战？我无法忍受那个高个子笨蜥蜴，”Tony嫌弃地说着时， Friday提醒他接到了Hill的来电。他把毛巾围在腰上，然后从桌子上拿起手机。

Peter悠悠地走进他们的卧室，留下Tony一个人在外面接电话，他现在对外界的联系越来越不感兴趣，Tony也不能怪他。

“情况怎么样了？”

“这个通话频道是安全的，我有一个完整的更新。” Hill的声音从另一端传来，Tony坐在沙发上等着。

“在祖鲁时间凌晨2点左右，利比里亚的一个位置开始了多次延长的辐射爆发。随着斯塔克工业的垮台，Hammer显然觉得不再有必要掩盖自己制造武器的踪迹了。”

“我们驻扎在加纳上空的航母已经准备就绪了。我们还联系了Thor，他找了银河护卫队的一些成员来帮忙，他们会在Banner检测到信号时做好准备的。”

“Banner也参与了这件事？”

“是的。他联系了我们，知道有些地方不对劲，他还邀请Foster来帮助他们定位目标，没有他们我们是做不到的。Hammer 被我们拘留了，而这支外星特遣队也被银河护卫队控制住了——他们主要是奇塔里人。他们似乎一直把孩子当奴隶在卖——显然人类可以在恶劣的工作条件下生存很长一段时间……”

“Jesus…”

“剩下的由阿斯加德舰队、火箭队和NovaCorp开始营救任务，务必把孩子们从外星救回来。但在过去几个小时里，我们从最初两次成功的救援任务中发现了一个更大的问题——这些年轻人是从许多不同的星球被带走的，而人类的孩子只是其中的一部分。”

“我们能把他们都找回来吗？”

“Nova Corp相信他们拘留的奇塔里人愿意合作，而Fury已经给予了正在暴打Hammer的Romanov完全的捕杀权。老实说，这似乎有点过火了，他像一只迷路的羔羊一样嚎叫。”

Tony笑了笑，想象着Hammer被Natasha折磨的场景。“你知道，这是我第一次对那个家伙感到同情…哦不…他不值得。”

“他一直从中获取奇塔里武器的技术和动力核心，并试图大规模生产武器，以期成为一个超越以前制造武器的斯塔克工业的全球武器经销商。”Hill继续说着，“载着第一批被释放的人类孩子的阿斯加德飞船将在几个小时后抵达地球，Pepper让斯塔克基金会小组的人找到他们的家人，并安排他们照顾其他人。”

Tony吸了一口气，觉得眼眶有点湿润。他是在12个月前才把斯塔克基金会的全部负责权交给Pepper的，他知道她手头上已经有很多东西要忙，但像往常一样，Pepper总是做得那么好，完全超出了他的期望。

“为了达到最好的效果，联合国首脑将在东部时间的中午举行新闻发布会，届时他将播放你们的视频。现在是回家的时候了。”Hill的建议让Tony犹豫了一下，这是他们想要的，他们不仅帮助拯救了地球上被拐卖的孩子，还有其他星球的孩子，但是……

“但是我们有《星球大战》三部曲的计划，我们还没看完《瑞克和莫蒂》，我们还有整整一季呢！”Tony开玩笑地掩饰自己的失望。

“如果你们在早上出发，那么在联合国发出声明时，你们将有一个完美的回归。”

“对……”Tony一边说，一边看着卧室的门，“我们升空后，我会给你一个预计到达的时间。”

Tony结束通话后，走到吧台里，给自己倒了一大杯威士忌，他突然意识到这是他这几天来第一次碰这些东西。他喝了一口，还是走进了卧室。

“你没带零食…”Peter在他进来房间时说。他点点头，坐在男孩旁边的床上。

“我们明天必须回家，”Tony无奈地说。

“那么，再过一晚，”Peter扯了扯嘴角，伸出手来……

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

这是一次安静的回家之旅，俩人都感到有些沮丧。他们知道一下飞机后，这几天来甜蜜美好的相处就会像泡泡一样被现实戳破。

尽管 Pepper的后续邮件让他放心了不少——新闻媒体已经在一夜之间转了180度，但他知道他们的回归仍会带来不安。

Thor把第一批孩子带回来后进行了发言，这使媒体迅速把焦点从Tony和Peter的失误报道上移开，转而讲述Asguard, Guardians 和 Nova Corps如何救援的英雄故事。

Tony仍然有他的朋友，或者更确切地说，是他的前朋友。他仍然不知道自己对Steve, Happy 和Rhodey的反应有何感想。

他看了看Peter，知道男孩也感到同样的不安。即使现在大家都知道那段由他们主演的性爱视频是假的，但是它依然会在他的同学和老师心里留下一定的影响。再加上Peter不久之前仓促地告诉梅姨他性取向的事，以及不愉快的出柜过程让这一切都混乱地交织在一起。

最糟糕的是，Peter不知道该怎么面对梅，他们让那个女人承受了太多。

***

当他们按照指示将飞机降落在军用机场时，媒体和人们蜂拥而至，向他们致意。

“你准备好了吗？”Tony在他们站起来朝机舱口走去时问道。

“No,”Peter转过头忐忑地看着他，诚实地回道。

Tony拉住男孩的手，紧紧地握着。他想说“我也没准备好”，然后回到驾驶舱，让俩人再次飞回那座岛上。但现实是，他按下了机架释放按钮。

舱门一打开，媒体疯狂的照相机闪光与咔嚓声便扑面而来。Peter一时吓得更紧地握着Tony的手，但突然又想起了什么才不舍地松开。

他们一踏出飞机，记者们就争先恐后地对他们提出问题，问的人太多，声音都叠加在一起，再加上相机的咔嚓声，这让感官敏锐的Peter感到听觉一片混乱，还有那些闪光灯闪到他眼睛都花了。这时梅突然冲出来，焦急地推开一位要人去找她的男孩。她走到他跟前，紧紧地抱住了他。Peter忐忑的心在这一瞬突然安定了下来，他也抬起手臂紧紧地回抱住梅。Tony看着他们，不由得地笑了。

Pepper以一种更庄重的方式迎接他，她身后是一群穿着得体的人，Tony猜他们可能是政治家和来自其他国家的大使。她紧紧拥抱了他一下，然后挽着他的胳膊。

“你做得很好，Pepper，”Tony笑着对她说，“你还好吗？”

“为了斯塔克基金会的那些事，我快累死了。我建立的当地管理结构已经正式运作了，而且我现在的人气还排在了“撒旦的妓女”前面，这对公司来说是相当不错的。由于公众情绪的影响，股票价格在过去的24小时里一路飞涨，而HammerTech的倒闭表明我们在市场上都没有任何真正的竞争对手了。”

“你呢…你还好吗？”Tony又问了一次。

“我很好，这是艰难的一周，但当我需要的时候，我从一个意想不到的渠道得到了一些支持。”

“我很高兴，”Tony想知道更多，但一些身穿灰色西装的人来到他们面前，伸出手臂打断了他们，Tony不耐烦地和这些人象征性地握了一下手。有些人对他面露微笑，露出洁白的牙齿，皮笑肉不笑。

Tony的注意力很快回到了Peter身上，梅似乎在检查Peter是否有受伤，她的手温柔地穿过他的头发，轻轻地为他整理着，而后她再一次把Peter抱进怀里。男孩在梅的肩膀上接触到了Tony的目光，但下一秒，两人的视线就被神盾局特工的出现打断了。Tony双眉一皱，一股沮丧的情绪油然而生，他不得不跟着神盾局的特工离开。

Tony和Pepper跟着那人穿过停机坪，来到一辆车旁。坐上车后，Pepper告诉他：“我们要去参加一个神盾局的简报会。”

“Peter呢？”Tony转头看向她。

“Hill说他们只需要你，所以我让我的安保人员去送他们回去，梅也同意让我们的一名安保人员守在他们的公寓外面，这样至少可以在接下来的48小时内阻止任何过分‘热情’的媒体。”

“谢谢你Pep. 我想…Happy辞职了，是吧？”

“是的，照片出来的当天。自从公众得知这是整个任务的一部分后，他又和人力资源部联系了起来，但我一直在回避和他的谈话。我很难过，我想知道你的感受。”

“我猜他不是唯一的辞职者吧？”

“嗯，大概有几百人。”

Tony的视线从Pepper转向窗外，“如果他们想要回来，就让他们回来，给他们一个‘道德’奖励之类的，然后给留下来的人一个‘忠诚’奖励。”

Pepper点了点头，“也许应该开个全体大会……”她还没说完Tony突然打断了她。

“那个…在我们见到Fury之前，我需要和你谈谈几件事，”Tony说着，并按下了司机与后座间的隔音玻璃按钮。

“怎么了Tony？What’s wrong？”Pepper心里涌上了不好的预感。

“Nothing’s wrong. Things are right… very right. 听着，我要说的是——Peter十七岁生日后，我和他发生了性关系。还有我想在法属波利尼西亚买一个小岛。”Tony迅速把话说出来，把一个爆炸性的消息丢给Pepper。

“什么？！你和Peter Parker上床了？！”Pepper转过身来一脸惊怒地看着他，眼睛睁得大大的。

“所以这个岛很酷，是吧？”Tony带着讪讪的笑问道。

***

他们在小岛上互表心意后的一天晚上，Tony曾经趁Peter在度假村的厨房找东西时打开过电视。

Tony很庆幸Peter不在这里跟他看到这个新闻头条——May Parker手持棒球棒被人从Pepper的车旁拖开。他的宾利车的引擎盖上被砸了个很大的凹痕，他并没有生气或担心，尽管他能看出梅有多愤怒难过，但他却感到奇怪的高兴。

他知道Pepper在里面很安全。在经历了摩纳哥赛车场Vanko对他的袭击事件后，他为她使用的汽车建造了一个安全核心。一个钛合金辊笼，钨合金板和一个他自己配制的防弹玻璃窗。

在那一刻，他突然意识到有这么一个人很在乎他的男朋友，会像他一样努力地为Peter而战，尽管她用的是一根棒球棒，和一些非常有创意的咒骂词。这使他感到胸口一阵温暖。

而前一天晚上，Peter躺在他的腿上，一边看着异形一边吃着散在床上的零食。话题不知怎么的谈到了家人，Peter告诉他，他4岁时父母不得不飞出城去工作，他是如何被送到梅姨家的。他们的飞机坠毁后，他就和他父亲的弟弟Ben生活在一起，直到后来Ben被一个小偷杀死。Peter和梅两人都经历了很多痛心的事，Peter非常爱她。Tony很高兴他的男孩有一位这么在乎他的亲人。

这就是为什么他明知Peter不在，却还要去敲May Parker的门。

自从上次他们在机场分开后，他就没见过Peter。先是听取汇报，然后是公司事务，再是Peter需要上学。毕竟，他的男朋友还在上高中。毫无疑问，错过了一个多星期的课程，Peter是不会在即将到来的任何考试中及格的。目前他还要和一名家庭教师一起补习，直到他通过考试为止，他的学习仍然是首要任务。

Tony深吸一口气，敲了敲门。他斜靠在门框上，希望看上去轻松一点，然后想着待会要如何更好地说话。天啊，他为什么这么紧张？

门被从里面拉开，露出了梅的脸，Tony立刻向她打招呼：“嗨.”

梅一看到是他，脸色顿时冷了起来，“他不在这里。”

“我是来见你的。”

梅眯起眼睛疑惑地盯着他。

Tony被她看得直冒冷汗，“你还拿着棒球棒吗？我需要穿钢铁衣吗？”

“我知道你们俩都做了什么。为了那些孩子，你和你的公司冒着风险做了这些事。我想我得相信Peter，他说他17岁生日前什么都没发生…但你已经48岁了，Stark。”

“三十多岁的年龄差距…我很清楚。但我爱他。”Tony诚实地说。

他脸上一定表露了一些什么东西，因为虽然这种不信任还很明显，但梅还是勉强地把门打开了。

Tony赶快在她改变主意之前跨进屋里。

“我相信你已经被说过很多次了。如果列出跟你有过关系的人的名单，那会很…长，”梅一边走回公寓，一边讽刺地说。Tony在她身后随手把门关上。

“如果你相信的话，我只对两个人说过我一生都爱他们…”Tony停了下来，梅转过身，交叉双臂皱着眉看他。

“第一个是我母亲，放心，我没有恋母情结，你不需要在我长长的缺点清单中增加这个。另一个是Pepper，当初我以为我们适合彼此的时候，我对她说过…”Tony停顿了一下，眼神飘向一边，“我还没告诉Peter我爱他。”

“他爱你。”

“我知道。他告诉我了。嗯…实际上，他是先对美国队长大喊大叫的，但他也对我说了好几次。”Tony微笑着，每一个回忆涌现在他脑海里，温暖着他的心头。

“那你为什么不告诉他呢？”

“因为如果我说了…我知道我这辈子都会爱他，但我很矛盾。一旦他确信我爱他，他就会认定了。他很忠诚勇敢，但也有点固执，他会试图处理我和你之间糟糕的关系，因为他都爱我们两个人。我不想让他为难。”

梅对于Tony这番话感到很惊讶，她的警戒心开始降下来。她示意了一下那张当初他们一起坐着等Peter回来的沙发，然后走过去坐下。Tony坐在旁边，整理着他的思绪。

“对不起。我真的很担心你所经历的，以及因为我所造成的伤害。这对一个母亲来说一定是最可怕的噩梦，但我不能为他爱我而感到抱歉。”Tony承认。

“我不是他的母亲，他是我侄子，”梅不自在地说。Tony突然意识到，媒体在挖掘他和Peter那段丑闻的时候，可能已经把Peter是孤儿的事曝光了。

“Mrs Parker，不管怎么说，你对他来说都是相当于妈妈的存在。他也知道这点。我来这里不是因为你是某个阿姨什么的。"

“那你为什么来这里？”梅有点搞不懂Tony想表达什么。

“因为我想跟他结婚，”Tony认真地看着她，一字一句地说。他终于把此行的目的说出来了。

“跟他结婚？！”

梅现在的表情就跟他告诉Pepper时是一样的。Tony笑了，“是啊，我也吓了一跳。”

“但据你所说，你和他谈恋爱的时间还不到一个星期！”Tony可以从她的语气中感觉到梅的愤怒和怀疑似乎又卷土重来。

“是的。我们是在他生日那天才在一起的，五天？那又怎样？我很肯定我想跟他结婚…我想和他共度余生。我对此毫不怀疑。”

梅难以置信地摇摇头。

“听着，Pepper和我差点结婚，我们认识很多年了，我们订婚了一段时间，但她告诉我感觉不对，我不是真正的想要这些。当时我不明白，但现在我体会到了。这是如此的不同，我知道我可以让他快乐，而这才是最重要的，”Tony试图解释。

“但是他想去麻省理工学院，”梅说着，仍然摇着她的头。

“我知道，他的天赋会让他们震惊的。他很聪明，不仅化学和IT，而且在工程方面也很擅长。我告诉你，我只是给他一张我的设计图稿，他就可以抓起一支铅笔指出缺陷，完全意识不到自己有多聪明。”

“你会让他去？”梅怀疑地问。

“什么？让他？Come on! Peter想做的没人可以阻止他，他很会用他纯真的外表来掩盖事情。做蜘蛛侠的事不就是吗？尽管我和你在不同的时间点上都试过让他放弃，"Tony解释说，伸出手来。“再说，我为什么不想让他去麻省理工学院呢？这是最好的大学！我在那里为学生项目提供助学金——最好和最聪明的学生去那里。”

梅安静地坐着，思考着Tony说的话。过了一会儿，她问道：“你打算怎么求婚？”

“我得到你的祝福了？”

“你需要吗？”梅反驳道。

“No，但为了Peter，我想要它。他爱你，一开始我们接到这个任务时，当他知道他不得不对你撒谎时，他很难过，但他知道他必须这样做。他是个很好的人…我希望可以在你的支持下跟他结婚。”

梅考虑了一会儿，然后向前倾身，举起一根手指威胁地警告他说：“如果你不好好对他，小心在你没穿钢铁衣的时候吃我的一棒！”

“如果我不好好对他，那我就活该了，”Tony笑着回答。

“好吧…你确实能让他开心。从你来到这里的那一天起，你就让他很开心。”梅不得不承认。

Tony又想起了Peter之前跟他说过的事，当他以为他和Peter的关系是导师与后辈的时候，显然Peter对他已经是爱慕的感情了。现在想想他将要在那孩子的无名指上戴上一枚戒指，他就激动不已。

“到目前为止，只有你和Pepper知道我们在一起。但我不想让他成为一个秘密，即使是很短的一段时间，它就像…”Tony为接下来的话而挣扎。

“就像他让你觉得难堪？”梅主动提出。

“没错，他不是一个肮脏的秘密。如果有什么的话也应该是相反的。所以我想公开地做这件事，但我不想让他感到有压力。所以，也许我需要想个好办法，就我们两个人那样…但我还是希望你和Pepper在场，你们是我们生活中最重要的人，这个方向似乎是对的。”

梅点了点头，Tony可以看出她有多么想在场参与到。她说：“他会答应的。”

Peter年轻英俊，前途光明，一股潜在的恐惧浮上Tony心头，他担忧地咕哝：“如果他说不呢？”

梅皱眉，然后哼笑一下。“上帝啊，看看你…一个犹豫，脆弱的Tony Stark？”梅没想到风流大半辈子的花花公子也会有这样的一天。

Tony垂头丧气地瞪了她一眼。

“他会答应的，”她安慰道，竟有点同情他。

“也许明天在我家吃晚饭吧？我可以安排一些事情，我有个主意。周六晚上有一场盛大的授勋晚会，这是来自政府、媒体、商界和顶级名人的一次讨好，所以他们可以和我们一起见证。我想连总统都会去的。如果他明天答应，我们可以宣布我们订婚了。他们会被迫接受的，这对Peter的声誉会更好。”

梅看上去对这个安排有点犹豫。

“我会照顾好他的。我保证，”Tony说。

梅点头表示接受。“他会说‘Yes’的…等等，你说他曾经对美国队长大喊大叫？”不知怎的，她突然想起这个事。

“Yeah. 他就像我的穿着闪亮盔甲的骑士。他为了保护我而踢了Cap的屁股！”Tony得意地点点头说。

“我的Peter？”她不敢相信。

“如果你想看，我可以把监控录像发电子邮件给你，很值得一看。”Tony大笑。

梅摇了摇头。“我还是有点不能接受Peter是蜘蛛侠的事实，”她叹了口气说，“有时候我真为他担心。”

“Peter有没有告诉你我们第一次见面是怎么回事？”Tony问道。

“他申请了斯塔克实习？”

“不完全是，”Tony转移眼神看了看房间说。

梅看起来很惊讶。

“我们的团队需要更多的人——拥有超能力的人。”Tony说。

“复仇者们因为索科维亚协议分裂了，我们这边的队伍迫切需要一些有能力的人员，当我看到一些关于蜘蛛侠用他的身体阻止撞车，把公共汽车抬离人们，以敏捷的速度晃荡在城市里与罪犯作斗争的视频时，我很确定我需要这个人在我的团队里。想象一下，当我发现这个超级强大的社会道德模范是来自皇后区的一个15岁的孩子时，我有多惊讶。”

“你来的时候，他没想到你会来？”

“是的…我得说他处理得很好，那天晚上我正打算招募他加入我们的队伍。当然不是正式的，但事情在后面变得有点复杂。不过我仍然记得他的能力让我非常敬畏。别误会我的意思，我们的团队里有超级士兵，有战斗经验丰富的技术强者，我还和绿巨人和愚蠢的雷神打过一架，但是Peter没有吹嘘他的能力有多强大，他能做什么…他只是一直…Peter…出于某种原因，这使他成为一个更好的人。”

“他是个好孩子。天啊，我就知道有什么事在发生！他晚上总是偷偷溜出去还撒谎，我以为他是在和男孩约会，而不是在打击犯罪和扔公交车。当我发现他穿着那套衣服时……”梅摇着头说。

“我会尽我所能保护他的安全，”Tony说，“但我们都知道他有多强大。”

“但是怎么做呢？我的意思是Pepper有个人可以帮她挡住媒体……”

“我一直在为他升级制服——额外的防御系统，武器装备，加上他自己的人工智能来照顾他。另外，我在这栋建筑的楼顶上安放了一个Mark 43的哨兵，它就坐在一个通风管道里，它已经在那里呆了一段时间了。”

“什么Mark43？”

“Mark43是一套钢铁盔甲，它可以自我行动。”Tony在梅的困惑中重新解释，“即使没有我，它也可以充当一名保安。”

“当我意识到他需要被看管时，我做了几件事来保护他。当时我以为我是导师…现在我意识到我…嗯…所以它的角色是哨兵，监视这个区域，检查Peter。它平时是AI控制的，但如果有什么突发事件，Friday就会提醒我，这样我就能采取行动…两年前我买下了设备维修公司，这样它就不会被发现了，它还能得到时不时的维修保养。但如果有什么事情发生，他就在那里……”

梅沉默着，盯着Tony。

“Peter不知道，他会在这件事上争论不休的…还有我给它设置了人员辨识，你对它来说是友好的，平时你可以随意去看看……”

“你爱他…真的…很爱他，”梅露出了到现在为止的第一个微笑。

“是的，所以…我现在算是通过了吗？”

“嗯…”梅点点头，“告诉我关于我儿子还有什么我不知道的。”

“他参加的第一场战斗实际上是我们和其他复仇者的对抗——美队、猎鹰、冬兵等。他差点就赢了，他的话都快把他们烦死了，他真是个小话痨，”Tony笑着回忆起那场战斗。

这时，门开了，梅笑着看过去。

“Tony！你来了！”Peter兴奋地冲过去。但他突然停了下来，看着梅。

梅点了点头，“没关系。他等你的时候，我们谈过了。”

“我们很平静，棒球棒又回到柜子里了。”Tony笑着冲男孩眨眨眼。

“暂时来说，”梅补充道。

Peter看了看他们之间的微笑，然后又转向Tony。

“那么我今晚能去你家吗？”男孩期待地问。

“你明天还有家教，”Tony在梅说话前插嘴说。Peter失望地垂下肩膀。

“但我只是想见你。我知道我们一直在发短信，但这不一样，”他说着走到他的男朋友跟前，握住他的手。

“嘿，既然明天是星期五，不如你们过来我那边吃晚饭吧？顺便向梅展示一下你在实验室里做的东西，我也请Pepper过来。然后，如果梅同意的话，你可以留下来，怎样？”

“那太酷了！”Peter转身对梅说：“你要看看那些制服，它们太棒了！”

她点头表示同意。

“那么，我得走了。我公司里还有一些事需要做，”Tony说着，感觉Peter握着他的手紧了一下。“明晚七点见，好吗？到时我们就可以在一起了。”

Peter勉强地点了点头，“那…我能得到一个吻吗？”

“在你阿姨面前吗？”Peter又紧握了一下他的手。

Tony转向梅，“你可能会想转过身去。”

梅交叉双臂盯着他。

Peter搂住Tony的腰，抬起头就去亲那日思夜想的唇，Tony情不自禁地把手探到男孩的后脑勺里按住他加深这个吻。尽管旁边还有观众。

当两人分开时，Tony看到了梅脸上有点尴尬的表情。

“你看见他了，我是被袭击的。我毫无防备~别拿球棒打我！”

“Get out, Stark，”梅翻了个白眼，这个老男人真是得了便宜还卖乖！

Tony冒着危险再一次快速地轻啄了一下Peter的唇，他离开时在男孩耳边低声承诺：“明天见。”

Peter在他离开后关上门，靠在门上看着他的阿姨。

“我爱他，梅。”

“我知道，但你是怎么看待你们这段关系的？”她严肃地问道。

“这是什么意思？”Peter一时有点疑惑。

“Well，在一段感情开始的时候总是很棒的，但他是Tony stark，你知道他过往的风流史。”

Peter脸上的兴奋开始慢慢降下来，他若有所思地看着地板。梅为打击到他而感到难过，但她必须确保Peter不会匆忙去做一些他还没有准备好的事情。

“他四十八岁了，你知道，十年后他就快六十岁了…”梅把他们可能会面临的问题一点一点地提出来。

“我还会爱他的，”Peter坚定地说，打断了她的话。“他还会爱我的。”

“你觉得他爱你吗？”

“我知道他对我是认真的，”男孩为他争辩，“他甚至不会…当我问他…我向他提出…”Peter挣扎着，试图找出最委婉的话。“我们在一起的那天是我的生日，当时我向他要的生日礼物是…能不能跟我做一次爱…”

“Peter Benjamin Parker！”梅大叫一声，简直不敢相信。

“I know, I know.但是他真的很棒！我已经见过他的裸体了！”Peter一紧张起来就语无伦次。

“所以这些我不想听的东西有什么意义吗？”她问。

“关键是他不只是想要一夜情。他一开始拒绝了，只在我说我想和他谈恋爱的时候才答应。”

梅叹了口气。“好吧，也许他还不错，那么…他让你快乐吗？”

“非常快乐…一直都是。我爱他，我想永远和他在一起。”

“当他开始把内裤随地乱丢，马桶垫又不抬起来的时候，你就不想了…等等，这对男人来说是不一样的，对吗？”

Peter笑得眼睛都眯起来，“我敢肯定他会派几个机器人去收拾好的。”

梅想到了那个价值数百万美元的军用机器人，坐在屋顶上，只为确保Peter的安全。她衷心地笑了笑，“我很开心你感到快乐。”

“梅…”男孩给了她一个拥抱，“谢谢你。”

TBC


End file.
